Return
by Marvella.M
Summary: You would have thought it would be easy looking out for the ones you love. But for Daryl it ain't. Rick bands Carol from the prison and now a livid Daryl is determined to go and find her. But then the governor returns with someone Daryl cares for the most – that is when things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1: Return

**Hello! I have had this idea for some time and wanted to share. I'm not sure if this chapter is good but please read because the next couple of chapters will hopefully be better! **

**This is when Rick throws Carol out and when Daryl gets all set to find her it seems that the governor has beat him to it... **

_Return_

* * *

"Ya did what?" Daryl shouted in Rick's face in cell block. Daryl was livid; he didn't believe the words he just heard with his own ears. How could of Rick just throw Carol out of the group like dirt in your fingernails. She has been with the group for years cooking, cleaning, defending and attacking walkers just to defend Rick's dumb ass family. And now she is alone in this bitch as it is world. She might have killed Karen and David but Daryl didn't care, she must have had a good damn reason.

"How long has she been out there?" Daryl asked hoping it was only a day then that way he could follow her tracks to find her and bring her ass back into the prison. Rick sighed putting his hands onto his hips still carefully watching Daryl's reloaded crossbow held tightly in his hands.

"Two, maybe three days" Rick panicked finding it hard to get his words out. Daryl scoffed at how scared Rick was. But three days was more then good to follow her tracks. He could find her in a couple of days if he was quick.

"She took the car with more then enough ammo" Rick said with more confident but looked at everyone listening with shocked faces. Daryl got overwhelmed with worry at the thought this was really happening and has gone to far if it really was a joke.

"Well let's make sure she has that ammo in a fuckin' gun" Daryl threatened walking closer to Rick face.

"I gave her a gun" Rick whispered feeling his breath bounce off Daryl and back to his own lips.

"Good. Because she will need it for ya face" Daryl stepped back and started to walk out the cell block.

He needed to find her even if it took days. He couldn't loose another person he cared for just because of Rick. He walked down to the end of the yard just about to open the gate door before he heard heavy footsteps come from behind him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Rick said not quite believing he was saying this to a redneck. Rick needed to Daryl to stay; he was the one that holds the prison and its people together.

"I'm goin' to find Carol" Daryl turned around to face him again. His fists where itching to hit Rick but the cool wind stopped it happening.

"But she killed –"Rick didn't get the chance to finish.

"I don't fuckin' care. I work my ass of for ya and your family and this is the return I get. For ya to not only leave my fuckin' brother on the top of a roof but to also leave Carol too" Daryl felt his throat cloak up but he didn't cry. He was not crying in front of these people.

"What's that?" Rick asked as Daryl started to walk back and forth.

"What's the fuck what? I'm leavin' this prison that's what!" Daryl swung his arms about and finally looked at Rick who was squinting his eyes and looking behind Daryl shoulder. Daryl followed his glaze and seen an unfamiliar car driving towards the prison gates. Daryl looked and tried to make out who was driving.

_The governor. _

"Shit" Daryl said and turned around to the rest of the group getting there weapons ready. The car was already stopped at the gate and Daryl slowly walked closer aiming. The door opened but the governor didn't move from his seat.

"Open the gate. I have Carol" The governor lifted Carol upper body from the seat to make a point he wasn't lying. Daryl felt like someone stabbed him in the heart. Seeing Carol effortlessly moving in the car made Daryl think twice if she was dead.

"Open the gate!" Daryl shouted over his shoulder, he would have opened it himself but he wanted his Crossbow to be ready if they really did kill Carol.

"Are you sure?" Carl said looking to his dad for permission but still unsure on what to do.

"Just open the fuckin' gate"

Carl did as he was told and ran to the side opening the gate for the car to drive slowly in. Everyone walked back while Carl closed the gate.

The governor got out aiming his gun inside the car. Suddenly out of no where everyone flinched as Carol fell out the car hitting the floor hard with a little scream. Daryl blinked a couple of times trying to work out what the hell they did to her. Carol face was covered in cuts and bruises and her body seemed to be bleeding so much it left a pool of blood from where she was on the floor. Two soldiers got out and took one of each arm of Carol and lifted her of the floor. Carol didn't look at the others; she didn't want them to see her weak. So she kept her head low.

"If any of you move I will shoot" The governor said aiming the point of his gun to Carol head. Daryl wanted to kill his ass so bad, seeing Carol like this made Daryl think of all the things they have been doing to her

"Let go of her" Daryl kept his voice firm but didn't want the governor to see this has gotten to him.

"Oh. Well we found her all alone and thought you didn't want her anymore. She has had the time of her life though. Right?" The governor said looking into Carol face.

"Right?" He asked again. After a couple of minutes of no reply the governor hit her hard in the stomach making Carol whimper. Daryl couldn't take any more; he guessed what this bastered did to her.

"Alright let the fuck go" Daryl said walking forward still aiming but quickly the governor had his gun held to Carol head. Carol whimpered again feeling the coldness of the gun. Daryl stopped. Carol the one person Daryl cares about most in this world is minutes away from dyeing.

Suddenly Carl who was still behind the enemies from closing the gate fell onto the floor screaming making everyone ears ring. Everyone looked towards his wondering what just happened but he kept screaming and rolling on the floor like a child having a tantrum.

"Carl!" Rick shouted to move towards him but stopped his step when the governor adjusted his gun to Carol head.

"What's wrong with the boy?" The governor shouted over the noise, clearly irritated. Carl stopped screaming and pulled the trigger of his gun hitting the governor on the leg making him cry out and fall onto the floor. Before Carl got up and ran to defend himself he shot again hitting the one of the guard. Daryl sniggered knowing the boy did it to put on a show. The last guard standing got and arrow through his head from Daryl falling to the floor with Carol not long behind. Everyone looked up and seen more cars from the governor driving as quickly as they could into the prison. Daryl knew he had to get Carol and himself out before they got shot by what looked like hundreds of soldiers. Carol the one person Daryl cares about most in this world is minutes away from dyeing.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you liked it enough to follow and hopefully get the next update. Please review what you think. Do you think Daryl will get to Carol and himself to safety in time? **


	2. Chapter 2: We're not goin' back

_**Yaya! A big thank you for the reviews, i love them i love them. They really make me wanna write on. I like the ending of this chapter but not so the start! But hopefully you like all of it!**_

_Chapter 2: __We're not goin' back_

* * *

"Get the fuck off her" Daryl grumbled pulling the dead solider off Carol and helped her stand up.

Carol leaned most her body weight on Daryl as the surroundings started to spin. Daryl looked around as the Woodbury residents ran in different directions to get away from the cars turning up at the gate with Woodbury soldiers inside.

"I got ya" Daryl reassured her feeling her body give up. He started to walk fast with her towards the prison feeling bullets fly pass from his original group attempting to protect the prison.

Still holding Carol, Daryl kicked the governor in the head before he got up, he could have killed him, he should have killed him but Daryl knew Carol wasn't going to hold much longer. Daryl moved Carol's arm around his neck and picked her up, he started to run before the soldiers got through the gate. Daryl was surprised at how light she was that is when he glanced down and felt a wave of concern as Carol's eyes where closed.

"We can't fight them!" Daryl said keeping his grip on Carol and then taking cover with Rick.

"We need to fight for the prison. We can kill them and then make this our home!" Rick shouted over the sound of the bullets and then leaning forward out of cover to shoot.

Daryl looked around and spotted the truck not to far away. Daryl didn't need to think, he ran towards it. What was the point in fighting for the prison when there was nothing left to fight for? Daryl knew if he stayed there any longer Woodbury would have killed every single one of them, he is not letting that happen to Carol. Daryl opened the door and carefully but quickly helped Carol into the passenger seat and slammed the door. Carol laid herself across the truck but still keeping some space for Daryl to drive and then she faintly blacked out again. Daryl got in the truck and started the engine, by the corner of his eye Carol's body flinched at the sound of the walker banging on the window. The group had no chance with the prison being riddled with walkers and soldiers. Daryl drove top speed out the gate passing all the parked cars from the soldier and then down the dirt road; he looked behind to make sure no soldiers where following but they didn't even notice. He kept driving, the further away they where the better and then he can help regain Carol's health. He glanced over at her, hearing her small whimpers he placed his palm carefully on her back feeling and smelling her blood drip off every inch of her.

After maybe an hour Daryl thought it would be safe enough to stop the truck on a road for a couple of hours. He moved out his seat and kneeled down in front of Carol and watched as her bruised eyes wondered around his face. Part of him wished he killed The Governor there and then but maybe now he could track him down and give him a long hurtful death for what he done to Carol. Daryl got the bag from behind him and opened to find it full of medical supplies and food, he felt a small smile form on his face as he started to get out all the medical supplies he thought he would need. Carol tried to speak, she wanted to ask him so many questions but when ever she tried to find her voice her stomach hurt and then is sounded like small mumbles. Daryl put the medical supplies on the floor and grabbed hold of her hand, knowing she is in pain.

"Don't try and speak, just squeeze my hand for yes... Where ya shot?" He needed to know what they did, so then he would know what and how to treat her like the times Hershel showed him. He waited for her response but had nothing. His heart started to pump back at normal speed; at least he didn't have to take out parts of a bullet out of her.

"Stabbed?" Before he finished she was already squeezing his hand. He faintly nodded and let go off her hand finding the bandages to put pressure on the wound. Once he got them out he looked up and down her body until he realised she was stabbed on her stomach because that is where most of the blood is coming from. He slowly pulled back her top and got a glimpse of the really bad wound and then she pulled her top down, wincing at her movement.

"I'm fine" Carol managed to find her weak voice.

"Ya not fuckin' fine woman, I need to clean ya up" Daryl kept his voice steady, but at the same time he is trying to push out the thought of The Governor doing all this to Carol.

"I'm use to it" Carol looked at Daryl chest. Ed had done all theses things to her that she was use to having this constant pain, but The Governor did all the things Ed use to do to her but all at once, and that was the sort of pain she was not use to at all.

"Carol..."

"Why did you bother saving me anyway?" Carol wanted to change the subject; it hurt her heart every time she talked about Ed.

"Ya can't get rid of me that easy" Daryl said trying to hide his anger for The Governor making her feel this way. He wanted to tell Carol that he loves her but every time Daryl gets himself prepared for really showing his feelings Merle's voice comes into his head and then something blocks his throat for speaking.

Daryl attempted again to pull her top up and this time she didn't refuse. Carol just wanted all this blood off her, she whimpered at each touch Daryl made.

* * *

After Daryl got Carol all cleaned up, gave her some pain killers and food they where driving on the road again. Daryl wanted to get out this state, away from Woodbury.

"Where we going?" Carol spoke for the first time since there earlier conversation. She was looking out the window but really she was watching Daryl from the reflection of her window. She couldn't understand why he would risk his life for her; he was much of a use then her.

"We're goanna stop a couple of miles and sleep in the truck for the night" Daryl voice made Carol body feel all warm just thinking of his hot breath.

"Then?" Carol heard his little sigh.

"Then we get out this state" Daryl watched as she turned her head towards him.

"What about the prison?" Carol wanted to go back and see if anyone survived, what if their group won? One way or another Carol wanted to know what happened to their family.

"We're not goin' back" Daryl said like he could read Carol's mind. He want to go back but deep down he knew they didn't make it out or they where in some sort of horrific danger, he didn't want to go back and find their bodies because he knew it would hurt Carol for her to see it.

"Daryl! We need to go back and find them. They could be alive" Carol said trying not to wince.

"We are not goin' back for the governor to whip our asses" Daryl said swinging his one arm around. "I'm tryin' to protect ya; I'm not lettin' what the Governor did to ya again" Daryl continued. Carol nodded knowing he wouldn't change his mind to this one but then _why should they? _Rick was the one who threw Carol out so maybe what goes round comes round.

* * *

"We will stop here. Tomorrow we're searching some shops" Daryl said a couple of silent hours later, stopping the truck. Carol looked at the sky realising how dark it really is, but for the first time in a long time she felt tired. She looked over at Daryl leaning against the window and picking his Crossbow off the dashboard to clean.

"Rest woman" Daryl ordered without looking up. Carol chuckled at how she has fell in love with this demanding man.

"What?" Daryl asked looking up and then placing his Crossbow back where he found it. Carol shook her head, whimpering at the pain as she tried to get comfortable for the night. Daryl watched as her face turned into pain from movement and he instantly wanted to take that all away for him to have.

"Come 'ere" Daryl demanded again holding out his arms for her, Daryl helped her move towards him. Carol laid on his chest, in between his legs and she listened to his hard heart beat.

"Ya alright?" Carol felt his words vibrate through his body. Carol nodded into his chest and tried to sleep.

After a couple of unsuccessful moments of Carol not getting asleep, her eyes flung open at the sudden hotness of Daryl's lips on the top of her head for seconds before he pulled away. She smiled.

"I love ya woman" Daryl whispered.

* * *

**_Yay! So Daryl finally told Carol he loves her and he does not even not know she knows :D Please review your thoughts! _**

**_Marvella.M_**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Hunt

**Omg! The reviews you beautiful people are writing are amazing and making me want to write more. Sorry for the wait but this chapter is a long one, so hopefully it was worth it! This chapter really shows more about how much Daryl cares for Carol. **

_Chapter3: Bad hunt_

* * *

Carol woke up to a empty truck, but feeling the warmness of the blanket that Daryl must of covered her up in before he left to hunt. She sighed and then smiled remembering what Daryl had said last night when he thought she was sleeping.

"_He doesn't want you. Nobody wants you!" _Ed voice appeared in Carol's head. Carol smiled dropped and she shaked her head to push out the thought, a part of Carol knew Ed was right in someway. Who would want her? Carol just a burden and nothing more.

She pulled herself to sit up whimpering at the strikes of pain pulling through her body. She looked out the windows to make sure everything was clear of walkers before picking up Daryl knife he left her just in case, from the dashboard and she opened the door slowly. Closing the door lightly so it didn't attract any walkers, Carol leaned against the truck door convinced she couldn't move a single bone in her body any longer. Carol though on what they where going to do today, she knew they where going to leave the state but where are they going to go or stay even. Carol sighed knowing they would be on the road again for months, she remembered every single day a couple of years ago when the group where on the road before finding the prison. She remembered being depressed and crying every night because she lost Sophia.

Sophia.

Carol winced at how her heart hurt just thinking of her daughter. She knew that hole in her heart would never fill or be repaired. Carol looked up suddenly hearing a slight noise coming from the forest. She swallowed her tears and griped her knife.

"What the hell are ya doin' out the truck?" Daryl angrily said walking out the forest and onto the road to face Carol and then looked round to find each side of the road clear.

"I'm just getting some fresh air" Carol said. Something looked different about Daryl he looked angry but his eyes had a hint of sadness. Carol eyes flickered around his body noticing he had no squirrels. Maybe that was why he was so angry, because he found no food.

"Ya should be restin'" Daryl swung his crossbow onto his back, Carol watched as he walked to the side of the truck and opened a bag to pull a couple more bows out.

"Bad hunt?" Carol assumed, still stood in the same place not wanting to move and feel the pain.

"Absolutely fuckin' nothin'. Not one damn squirrel to build ya strength up" Daryl raised his voice and walked back in front of Carol, and sorted out his bows but giving Carol glimpses now and then. Carol felt a small smile form on her lips at how concerned he was on her health, how he wanted to make sure she ate but then Carol frowned hearing Ed voice repeat the words from earlier.

"I'm not hungry anyways" Carol tried to convince him, she didn't want him worrying or getting so worked up on not finding food. Carol knew this would set his mood of for the rest of the day; she looked away regretting she said that because in fact she was really hungry.

"Ya need to fuckin' eat" Daryl swung his arm feeling his anger build up when he looked down at Carol skinny body.

"Why you so angry?" Carol felt her face wince when she pushed herself of the truck door but tried to hide it from Daryl. Carol knew why Daryl was angry it was because he didn't find food but there was something more to it.

"Ya got beat up woman, maybe more then just beat up for all I know! I told ya to be safe; I trusted Rick but look what goes and happen! Ya can't even move without being in pain!" Daryl shouted looking at Carol as she flinched remembering the memories. Daryl walked beside her putting both of his hands on the roof of the truck and looking down to his shoes. Carol concentrated on his heavy breathing, was Daryl blaming himself for this? She couldn't decide but when she was about to open her mouth to speak Daryl spoke first.

"We will find more medical supplies and food today. Then find a house to sleep for the night, so we can drive out the state tomorrow" Daryl voice was hardly a whisper but Carol heard. Carol looked towards the forest and seen a small stream, she needed to get all her own blood of her body.

"I'm going to clean up over there" Carol softly said staring to walk towards the stream feeling pain in every movement but she felt Daryl's eyes on her back.

"Hey" Daryl spoke up and walked towards Carol. Carol turned surprised at how close their bodies where, she then felt his warm hand grip her cold small wrist. Carol felt warmth from his body but she felt safe, like nothing in the world could hurt her with him right here.

"Tell me what happened?" Daryl asked, he wanted to know he didn't know why but he just wanted to know what they did to her. Just looking at her bruised body he knew it must have been bad. Carol looked away knowing what he wants to know. She couldn't tell him, not now anyway.

"I'll tell you later" Carol whispered pulling his hand of her wrist to walk back a few steps. Daryl knew Carol didn't want to talk about it and she just got out of telling him but he just hoped she would tell when she is ready.

"Five minutes, any longer and I'm goin' to fetch ya ass" Daryl half smiled hearing Carol chuckle as she walked away towards the stream. He watched as she walked passed trees and finally got to the stream, he looked away giving her privacy but glad that the stream was not to far away from him to get to her in case of a emergency.

* * *

Carol put her dirty top back on after she finished her wash but flinched as the fabric put pressure on her bruised breasts. She started to walk back hoping she wasn't too long but she moved her body against a tree when she heard voices from the stream behind her.

"I don't think she would be down here" One of the voices spoke. Carol breathed in shocked, she recognised those voices.

Woodbury soldiers.

She felt a silent tear fall down her face. She wanted to move away and find Daryl but all the bones seemed to have frozen.

"She is with Merle's brother; I would assume that guy would have dragged her down all this way to get away from us"

"Well, the governor isn't going to stop looking for her until he gets her"

Carol moved her foot feeling cramp build up but she closed her eyes when it snapped a twig.

"What was that?" The voice seemed to be getting closer. Carol needed to go now before she got spotted; she knew Daryl would probably be looking for her right now. She pushed herself off the tree and ran towards the road, thankfully it wasn't far. Carol looked back seeing the men searching the tree she was just at. She felt her feet hit the road and flinched when her body bumped hard into another warm body.

"Ya alright, what is it?" Daryl looked to Carol and then back into the forest. Carol has never loved Daryl as much as she did right now, she sighed in relief feeling that safeness again.

"It...It's the Woodbury men, they are by the stream" Carol quickly said feeling Daryl pull his crossbow from his back.

"Stay behind me" Daryl pulled her waist so she was behind him. Daryl would have kept her in the truck but he want Carol by his side. Daryl slowly walked back into the forest feeling Carol body not far behind.

"What are you doing?" Carol whispered, she wanted to go back to the truck and get out of here.

"Killin' 'em" Daryl mumbled putting an arrow in his mouth; he wanted to kill them to take his anger from earlier out on them. They both stopped as one of the Woodbury solider came around from the tree; before Carol could even blink the arrow was in his head quickly and quietly. Daryl took the arrow from out his mouth and reloaded his crossbow with it. He felt Carol flinch when they heard the other Woodbury solider call his team mate name.

"What the h-"Before the solider could finish the final arrow stabbed between his eyes. Carol watched as Daryl walked towards one of the soldiers and pulling out the arrow.

"They said they where coming for us" Carol said not wanting to tell him they where in fact coming for Carol. Carol watched as he walked towards the other solider to receive the second arrow.

"Ya alright?" Daryl said walking towards her, Daryl felt good after killing the soldiers but he felt regret that he left Carol alone in the forest. Carol nodded and swallowed hard looking towards the one soldier body she remembers. Daryl followed her glance and then back to the one he cares for the most.

"Let's get outta here" Daryl pulled her shoulder gently watching her wince and they then started to walk back to the truck. Daryl then curled his arm gently around her waist and felt her body rest on his side.

* * *

**So now we know that Woodbury are really close to catching them! eek! Please review your thoughts because I LOVE reading them! **

_**Marvella.M**_


	4. Chapter 4: Deer

**The response I'm getting for this story is great! Thank you people! This chapter I am really unsure on but I am going to post it anyway because this leads up to another up coming story. But I really like the ending of this story! **

_Chapter4: Deer_

* * *

After the situation at the stream, Daryl and Carol went to a small town to find some food and medical supplies. Carol watched as Daryl took down some walkers on the way, she knew he was still angry from this morning but Carol knew better then to try and make conversation with him. They went to town to town finding hardly anything to survive on, Carol got worried at how little there was, and Daryl knew they had to get out this empty state. In fact their only conversation Daryl and Carol did have was when they where deciding what state to go to next. After that, they travelled further away, making their new destination Tennessee.

It takes half the day to get onto the interstate and they weren't even half way. Daryl leaned forward looking up to the darkening sky and then back to the never ending road. He glanced over to Carol who looked peaceful and relaxed looking out the window.

"We need to start findin' a place to stay for the night" Daryl mumbled but more to himself.

"What about Tennessee?" Carol asked feeling relived that he was speaking but she somewhat regretted her question.

"We'll get there tomorrow midday" Daryl knew the Governor and his soldiers wouldn't come this far out in such a sort time. They would be okay on the outskirts of the state for the night.

Daryl waited for Carol's reply for a couple of minutes but heard nothing; he glanced towards her to make sure she was still there until his eyes moved to her bleeding stomach. He then remembered they hadn't changed the bandage since yesterday.

"Woman, ya bleedin'" Daryl calmly said and watched as she looked down to her wound and her face formed a frown.

"Oh, it's fine" Carol assured, looking out the window. She didn't want to change the bandage, she was comfortable they way she was. Carol knew if she changed it she would be in pain again. Damn woman thinking of everyone but herself.

"There is some fresh bandages in that bag" Daryl pointed towards Carol's feet where a dark green bag was laying. He would stop to care for Carol but they really needed to keep going before the sun disappears. Carol rolled her eyes picking up the bag.

* * *

They drove for another two hours. Two hours Daryl had of Carol wiggling in her seat to get comfortable. The new bandage hurt, she felt bloated like she was going through puberty all over again.

"Would ya keep still, woman!" Daryl finally had enough; it was hard concentrating on the road while Carol was trying to get her _sexy b_ody comfortable.

_Sexy. Where the hell did that come from? _

Daryl glanced at Carol feeling his erection try to push through his pants. He shook his head pushing out all those thoughts and quickly put his hand in his lap so Carol wouldn't notice.

"You made me change the bandage when the other one was just fine" Carol spat back holding onto her wound to produce more pressure.

"Have some pain killers" Daryl said remembering the pain in his stomach when he fell and his arrow went straight through him. Carol looked at him; the way he told her to take some pain killers reminded her of the enemy poisoning the princess in the Disney films.

"What?" Daryl asked looking at her looking at him. He frowned a little looking at how battered her body was and then quickly followed up by anger. Daryl sighed letting it all out; he didn't want to take it out on her. He had to stop thinking of what Woodbury did to her.

"Are you trying to drug me or something?" Carol joked letting out a smile.

"Now that's an idea" Daryl smiled for the first time in a long time, Carol loved that smile. It was a smile that was rare but a smile that was worth the fight.

"Oi" Carol nudged his arm shyly. Daryl smiled again loving when her shyness comes out but also loving the feel of her arm touching his for that small moment.

* * *

After a couple of minutes Daryl and Carol's eyes fixed on the road sign they passed. They knew then where close to the interstate but they also knew it would be dangerous to make there way to Tennessee at night.

"Maybe we could find a small house on the outskirts" Carol said looking out the window but she felt the truck stop moments later. She turned her head to ask Daryl why they stopped but her eyes passed him and to a small barn. She smiled and assumed they where staying in the barn for the night.

She followed Daryl flow and jumped out the other side of the truck. She closed the door behind her and everything turned black then she heard a small scream. Her eyes opened to find herself on the wet and cold winter floor; she turned her head to find her arms on a walker's chest. She instantly looked for her knife until she remembered she left it in the truck. Carol flinched when she heard the whistling of an arrow fly into the walkers head making its body fall effortlessly onto her own body.

"What the fuck! Ya need to check before ya walk out into the damn open, woman!" Daryl pulled the walker off Carol and knelt down to her level.

"Are ya bit?" Daryl asked quickly checking her body for scars. Carol shook her head and swallowed hard, she felt tears whelm up in her eyes.

"Stop damn worryin' me woman" Daryl whispered and knelt up and held out a hand for Carol to stand up. Carol panicked. Did he not want to be here with her? Of course he didn't, why would someone like Daryl Dixon want a small burden tagging alone with him?

_"He is bored of saving you're ass all the time. He'll jump at the first chance he gets of getting you off his back" _Ed's voice came to the back of her head again.

"I'll leave if you want me to" Carol felt anger build up in her at his words. Carol would rather Daryl tell her that he does not want her round then for Carol to just outcome her welcome with him.

"What!" Daryl asked confused after picking up his crossbow. Daryl felt his heart drop at the words Carol said but he more felt worry, worry that she would leave.

"I bet you want me off your back. I bet you wished you never saved me back at the prison" Carol voice was uneven from the throbs in her throat. Carol has been questioning herself for the whole day wondering why he would even consider saving her life at the prison.

"What! No, Carol. I never meant it like that" Daryl honestly said, he knew she was upset with everything going on at the minute.

"Then what? What did you mean?" Carol opened the truck door and picked up her knife from the dashboard.

"I'm a burden, I get it. I can't do anything except cook or clean" Carol looked away not letting him answer her question. "I don't want to get in your way" She continued. It was true, she didn't want to get in his way, and she didn't want him risking his life.

"Carol..." Daryl took a step closer. He understood what it was like to be put down, to have someone in the back of your mind telling you otherwise.

"No, no. Just leave me alone for a minute" Carol didn't want to take it out on him, somehow she knew she took his words the wrong way but she was just so worked up at everything she needed to take her anger out on someone like Daryl did this morning. Daryl looked at her for a moment until he turned his back.

She watched as Daryl walked slowly passed the truck and towards the barn. He glanced back making sure she was till there, that's when she rolled her eyes and followed his steps. Daryl quietly opened the door aiming his Crossbow at any possible attack; he walked in scanning every corner to find no walkers. He sighed and turned around to find Carol closing and locking the barn door and putting bags onto some hay. He wanted to comfort her, even if he was still confused on what he said wrong. He picked up his clean clothes and turned his back to Carol to change his dirty top into a fresh one. When he finished he turned around to Carol's bare back facing him. Daryl couldn't help but notice all the bruises and old scars covering her back. He looked away before Carol put on her new top and turned. Carol sighed and slowly sat on the blanket that she laded out on the hay, she pulled her bag closer and rummaged through it not really knowing what she was looking for. Daryl looked up at the high only window in the barn and was surprised at how dark it was, too late for hunting that was for sure. He sat down opposite to Carol but on the same blanket and pulled out his bows from the bag to clean and repair.

"Would you like this?" Carol asked holding out a granola bar, she assumed he must be hungry.

Daryl slightly nodded thanking her, he took the bar out her hands feeling the tips of her fingers slightly brush against his, making him shiver a little down his spine. Daryl started to rip open the bar until he looked up to see Carol thinking deeply.

"Are ya havin' anythin' to eat?" Daryl asked watching as she snapped out her thoughts to look at him.

"Um" Before Carol could answer, Daryl snapped half the bar taking it out the packet and giving her the biggest bit.

Carol smiled slightly as she started to nibble on it, Daryl had to look away eating the rest, he couldn't take looking at her lips any longer. He always wanted to know what they felt like.

"Daryl?" Carol whipped her hands clean on her pants. She needed to apologise, she hated arguing with Daryl because she always regretted it afterwards.

"Yeah?"

"There was just too much going on at once. I panicked" Carol watched as Daryl head swung up to look at her. Daryl wanted to know, he wanted to know what they did to her at Woodbury. He waited all day for her to come out and tell him what happened in her own time, and now she was.

"The walker, I wasn't expecting it and it didn't help with you stamping your feet with that Crossbow" Carol chuckled quickly and then her lips went straight again. "I'm sorry" Carol whispered looking down to her hands in her lap.

Daryl grunted realising she was talking about what happened earlier and not what he actually wanted to know.

"It's nothin'" Daryl didn't blame the woman. Daryl looked back down fiddling with his arrows and then chuckled at Carol's words back tracking in his head.

"Stamping your feet with that Crossbow" Daryl repeated smiling lightly.

"What do you think is the last thought in the head of a deer before you shoot him?" Carol asked completely surprised she even wanted to know. But the question keeps popping into her head when ever she ate or thought about deer's, she was always meant to ask him but she never got the chance. Daryl looked up to her lowering her eyebrows at the peculiar question.

"Is it "Are you one the one that killed my brother?"" Carol said feeling nerves overwhelm her because all this talk about deer's was something she never thought she would be discussing. Daryl chuckled at moved to sit beside her, feeling their shoulders just about touching.

"Deer's aren't capable of that kind of thinkin'. All they care about is 'What am I goin' to eat next, who am I goin' to screw next, and can I run fast enough to get away. They are very much like the French'"

Daryl smiled as Carol tried to suppress her giggling, but ended up bursting into a loud laughter. Daryl felt tingles in his body from the sound of her laugh.

"Shh" Daryl chuckled turning his body to face her, he grabbed onto her wrists watching as her laugh died down.

Carol was surprised at how close there faces where. Was he going to kiss her? It was like his eyes where burning a hole into her own. The barn was silent but you could hear there steady breathing. Daryl pulled Carol to him and lowered his lips to hers slowly. She closed her eyes as their lips touched and clutched desperately with her hands on his top, never wanting this moment to end. Daryl pulled away ever so slightly.

"Are ya sure about this?" Daryl asked. He wanted her, god he has wanted her for years but he wanted Carol to be sure. Carol smiled against his lips and mumbled "Yes"

Daryl hands pull Carol body closer, as close as physically possible. Carol gaze moved from his eyes to his lips and once more his soft lips were against hers again. Carol ran her hands through his hair, it was wonderful, perfect. Carol parted her lips and Daryl slipped a tongue in her mouth and massaged it with his. He felt the vibration of her moan escape. Carol felt the tingle of his hand move under her top; he slowly moved his hand up to her breast until her body flinch.

"Shit" Daryl moved his hands away and placed them on his lap not wanting to hurt her any longer.

"It's okay. Just the bruises" Carol smiled still feeling the spark in her stomach. But Daryl was still not convinced; he then moved his hands carefully on the sides of her stomach.

"I don't wanna hurt ya" Daryl honestly admitted. Daryl moved them both further down the blanket, so they where lying on there side. Carol turned feeling her back press on his chest. Carol felt like she was back in school.

Daryl Dixon just kissed her.

* * *

**Whoo! Some Carly! Hope more to come. Please reveiw though because I am really unsure on the part where they kiss :/ **


	5. Chapter 5: Gemstone

**_Hi! I can't thank you all enough for the awsome reviews! This chapter is a short one and I hope I don't disappoint_** **_on the making love part because I really find them difficult! _**

Chapter5: Gemstone

* * *

Carol sighed happily when she felt Daryl warm arm wrap around her waist, pulling her back closer to his chest. Daryl moved his hand over her stomach and massaged small circles, he didn't want this to end, and he wanted to hold her like this for forever in this cold barn but they both knew that that would never happen. They will never be safe; they will never have a home.

"Carol?" Daryl swallowed hard, unsure if she would move out of this embrace.

Daryl felt her stomach vibrate as she mumbled. He had no Idea how he was going to ask, no idea how she would react. She could pull away and ignore him; he didn't want that, not now that he has finally after years kissed her.

"Yes?" Carol asked again minutes later making Daryl drop out of his thoughts, and then he hugged her tighter like his life depended on it.

"Tell me" Daryl tried to sound not to demanding.

Carol sighed lightly knowing what he wanted her to tell. She tried to ignore that question all day making sure nothing she did or said related to Woodbury. Most of all Carol thought he forgot, forgot that she said she would tell him later. Of course Daryl would remember why wouldn't he? But what Carol couldn't understand is why he needed to know. It won't change the past, won't change what happened. So why was he so desperate?

"Why do you need to know?" Carol looked ahead, concentrating looking at the wood holding up the barn.

"I just do" Daryl whispered, he didn't want to force her into talking about it but every time he looked at a bruise on her body it reminded him of the soldiers, the men. Daryl closed his eyes tight as Carol moved her body to face him, now looking at his chest. Daryl opened his eyes in relief that she was still with him.

"It's like ya checkin' out on me" Daryl hated saying how he felt but these emotions where to much. The sadness of seeing Carol like this. The anger for Woodbury and most of all this weird but strong feeling of losing the one he loves. Daryl hated it, hated these feelings.

"When Rick threw me out, Woodbury found me. They where okay at first but then they found out about me being apart of Rick's group. That's when things started to get hard" Carol breathed in unevenly feeling as Daryl hugged her even tighter. She couldn't look at him but instead watched as his mussels flexed.

"They wanted information out of me, but I refused to talk. So they took me to their small hideout and tied my hands to the bed for days. The Governor said that I would join them, and go to the prison to fight against with them, but again, I refused and that's when he and other men started to get violent" Carol felt her eyes fill with tears at the thought, Woodbury was full of men like Ed.

"Every time they raised a fist, all I could see was Ed and that's when I finally gave up and went to the prison" Carol moved her head up from his chest to see Daryl looking back down at her. His eyes where full of anger and she then decided she has said enough.

"Where ya... um. Ya know?" Daryl whispered. He was so angry that he wanted to go and hunt down every Woodbury man down and killed them there and then. But something was telling him that Carol was holding back.

"Was I raped?" Carol asked the question for him. She knew that was one of the reasons why Daryl really wanted to know.

"Yeah" Daryl said grateful that he didn't have to ask for himself.

"No" Carol watched as Daryl face relived but the anger was still there. "They just touched me a bit" Carol whispered and watched the relief wash away from his face.

"What do ya mean, they touched ya?" Daryl voice sounded angry.

Carol pushed her upper body up with her elbows and as she leaned in to meet his lips, she pulled him towards her and fell back feeling Daryl chest on top of hers. Carol wrapped her arms around the plates of his back, and moaned when Daryl squeezed his hands on her hips. His lips against hers where growing more intense, Carol parted her mouth for his tongue as it made it's way into her mouth, going further, and beginning to explore her. Carol parted and pushed him back with her hands and leaned over, his eyes where wide as he helped her get onto him. She chuckled and moved one hand by the side of his head to steady herself, her other hands wiggled around the back of his neck and massaged it with her fingers, making him groan through there kiss. Carol lightly bit and pulled on his lower lip, it made him feel crazy, he wanted her but right now he was enjoying her take control. Their lips parted to breath, she was about to lean to him again but pulled away making Daryl reach up to her, and pulled her back for them to reunite.

"Ya teasing me, woman" Daryl whispered lightly against her lips. He knew exactly what she was doing and it was working. He wanted her more after every movement he made. Daryl rolled them over, positioning himself over her. He wanted to take control and Carol smiled slightly. Daryl tugged on the bottom of her top and helping her get it off. Carol shivered as he lightly traced her scars from Ed. She moved her hands between them and unbuttoned Daryl pants. She felt the warmness disappear as he stood up and took his clothes off. When he returned to Carol she touched his hot body. Daryl reached up and pulled them deeper into the blankets they found, into a never-ending abyss of pleasure and desire.

* * *

She woke up the next morning cuddled against Daryl bare chest, feeling nothing but bliss and satisfaction. The hay was rough and prickly, but she felt lying against his stiff frame and using his arm as a pillow was much more comfortable and preferable. She was surprised that Daryl was not out hunting or doing his usual thing at this time. Carol moved the slightest and Daryl woke up slightly lifting her body with him.

"We slept in, better get goin'" Daryl slowly untangled himself from her and found his clothes half way across the barn. He turned and threw Carol's clothes by the side of her before she got up and into them. She followed Daryl out the barn but stopped instantly when she heard something hit the floor hard. She followed the object's glaze and picked it up.

Gemstone.

It was a green Gemstone.

"You've dropped something" Carol caught up with Daryl and held out the gemstone to him. She wasn't initially sure if it was his or not but she automatically asked anyway. He turned and looked into her hands; he actually got it for her on his run for when he got back to the prison.

"It's for ya "Daryl looked everywhere but her. He didn't know what she would do. He remembered when he came back from Kindergarten when he was a child and gave him mom a drawing he did. She burnt it with her lighter, since then he never gave anybody anything.

"Me?" Carol had never been giving something as beautiful as this. Yeah, maybe it was just a Gemstone but the fact that Daryl thought about her when he got it, lightened her broken heart.

"One of the survivors back at the prison wanted the stone for her husband's grave maker. I thought ya would like it so I picked up some for ya too. Must have forgot about it I guess" Daryl honestly said and then remembering her not being there for him to give it her.

"It's beautiful. Thank you" Carol felt tears overwhelm her as she walked toward Daryl to give him a hug. Daryl accepted the hug resting his head on the top of hers.

"It's nothin'. Don't have to cry about it" Daryl didn't understand why she was crying, all it is, is a Gemstone.

"No one has ever given me something like this" Carol sucked the rest of the tears in and let go of Daryl.

"Never?" Daryl was surprised when she shook her head again. He felt anger rise in his stomach at the thought of no one taking attention towards her, he swore he would make sure she felt loved. They walked towards the truck and made there way to Tennessee.

* * *

The Governor sniggered as he watched Daryl and Carol drive away from the barn. He wants them, especially Carol. He wanted to take them back to Woodbury to torture them both.

"Sir, are we not goin' to follow them?" One soldier said agitated that they where getting away.

"Let them run away for a while" The Governor smiled while making a plan in his head.

* * *

**Oh no. So now we know that Woodbury are after them. Please remember to review your thoughts and what you think will happen next. They also mean a lot!**

_**Marvella.M**_


	6. Chapter 6: Promise

**I just want to say a big beautiful thank you to everyone who reviews, because they really help me! I think this is my favourite chapter (yaya) because I really wanted to get more characters from The Walking Dead (I do not own The Walking dead) involved! **

_Chapter6: Promise_

* * *

They finally relaxed when they got into Tennessee. It seemed quite and abandoned but there where a lot of stores every three miles they went. After travelling further into the state they found a mansion in the middle of nowhere, the high walls surrounded it, making it completely safe for any walkers. Carol and Daryl looked at each other with disbelieve, they didn't even need to discuss about it because before they knew it they opened the gate for the truck.

"We did good, real good" Daryl smiled looking towards the big house. They both felt free, like they could move around without being constantly worried. Hopefully they could really make this mansion out of something. But Daryl smile dropped when he spotted two figures walking out the house with weapons.

"Get the fuck behind me!" Daryl pushed Carol behind him and aimed with his crossbow. If they wanted this land they where going to have to make peace with them or kill them.

"Daryl, is that you?" The familiar man asked as he and a woman got closer.

"Maggie!" Carol stepped aside from Daryl. Daryl smiled appeared again and lowered his bow that was pointing at Glenn and Maggie.

"Oh my god, Carol" Maggie and Carol ran to the middle and hugged "I thought you where dead!" Maggie continued as they started sobbing.

"Am I glad to see you're ass" Glenn said walking towards Daryl and slapped his back.

"Is it just ya two?" Daryl asked, blocking out the other two woman squealing about the there return.

"Yeah, man. We left the state straight away and got here. I don't know if the others made it out, Rick was obsessed with keeping the prison so I left with Maggie" Glenn said looking towards Maggie and then back to Daryl.

"I think us four should try and stick here for the time bein'" Daryl opened the truck and passed Glenn some bags.

"Do you think we will see the others?" Glenn took the bags and watched as Daryl received his own and shut the door.

"They don't have the brains to get out the state" Daryl walked towards the mansion realizing the woman where already in.

"It's just that I am in the dog house at the minute. Maggie is missing Beth and her dad" Glenn whispered the last part as they walked through the door.

* * *

After an hour, Daryl explored the house because he wanted to know his exits and every little detail of the mansion just in case of an emergency. There were seven bedrooms, so Daryl picked the bedroom closes to the door. He threw all his bags on the bed deciding he was too busy to unpacked and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Your bedroom is the second from the right. I've put your bags in there" Maggie said, smiling at Daryl as he leaned against the door frame and then she looked back at Carol. Carol closed the kitchen draw and turned to face them.

"There is enough food for me to make a nice dinner tonight" Carol smiled and blinked a couple of times to make sure she really wasn't in a dream. Moments later Glenn walked in with a big map and some other map books.

"Maggie and I passed a hospital a couple of miles from here" Glenn took a seat looking down at the map, Maggie and Daryl took a seat around the circular table.

"That's going to be dangerous" Daryl took the map from Glenn and looked around the area of the hospital on the map.

"There is going to be so much in that hospital that we need" Maggie interfered, she wanted the medical supplies- it didn't feel right being low on medical supplies as much as they where right now.

"I'm really unsure, but Maggie is right" Glenn said to Daryl.

"No, we are not doing it" Daryl knew how dangerous it would be, and the fact there is only four of them it would be nearly impossible.

Carol took a couple of steps towards the table and looked over the map that was in front of Daryl. She pointed her figure on the hospital and moved it slowly down a road, she read the names her figure passed on the map and then stopped.

"Pharmacy" Carol tapped at the pharmacy on the map a couple of miles away from the hospital. Glenn and Maggie leaned over the table to see the map, and Daryl couldn't help the small smile.

"There is always a Pharmacy a couple of miles away from a hospital. That one is big too" Carol watched as there stunned faces locked onto hers. She turned around and started with the dinner.

"Tomorrow us guys will go there and ya woman stay here" Daryl ordered with Glenn nodding in agreement.

"What, no!" Maggie and Carol protested at the same time.

"Why not?" Glenn looked over to Maggie and she looked over to Carol.

"We'll be fine, it's not like we haven't been out there before" Daryl looked over to Carol worried face.

"Maggie and I want to go to this store, less than a mile away from here" Carol tried to keep her voice soft but she knew the two men would protest.

"What for?" Daryl stood up, feeling small sitting.

"It's a weapon store" Maggie answered for Carol.

"We thought that it would be easier if you go to the Pharmacy and we go to the weapon store then meet back up here when we are all done" Carol fiddled with her fingers. Daryl knew she was right, it would be easier but he was not going to risk it. He was not going to risk her getting into danger for him not to be there.

"No, ya both keep ya asses here" Daryl pointed to the floor, he watched as they both nodded.

* * *

After dinner and the four of them had a hot shower, Daryl took first watch while they got rested up. He walked the wall until he seen Glenn hurry out the mansion.

"I can take over" Glenn jumped onto the wall and pulled the rifle into his hands.

"Are ya sure?" Daryl looked into Glenn anger face.

"We just keep arguing at the minute. It's fine" Glenn said not needing to say Maggie's name for Daryl to know who he was talking about.

"Woman" Daryl chuckled and walked towards the mansion; Daryl walked into his room and flopped onto the bed.

* * *

Carol heard his door shut from the opposite of the hall, she knew then he was back from taking watch. She sighed making her body look smaller on the bed, trying to transfer her own heat. She was cold, much colder then she was in the barn with him. She tried to remember how his body felt so hot against hers. Carol suddenly gasped and sat up when she heard the door open.

"It's only me, woman" Daryl said closing the door after him and putting his unpacked bags on the floor. He sat on the side of the bed taking off his boots.

"What are you doing?" She asked hitting her back onto the bed.

"Ya too far away from me" Daryl lay onto the bed and pushed her closer to him. He instantly felt relief that she was really with him, that she was safe. Carol smiled feeling the hotness of his body warm her up like he could read his mind.

"Can ya promise me somethin'?" Daryl broke the few minute silence.

"Depends what it is" Carol looked up at him looking at her.

"Ya don't go to that damn store tomorrow" Daryl felt her small chuckled, he knew how stubborn she can be, and that's why he needs this talk.

"No, I fuckin' mean it. If I come back and find out ya gone, I will come and get you're ass myself" Daryl put his hand under her chin and moved her face closer to him.

"Okay, Dixon"

"Promise?" Daryl asked looking for her to say what he wanted her to say, but instead her lips brushed onto his lips, he moved his hand around the back of her head and pulled her closer. He then forgot about the promise.

* * *

Carol sat on the porch, praying Daryl and Glenn would be okay, they had been gone most the morning and now that lunch was passing quickly they started to worry. It shouldn't have taken this long just to go to a Pharmacy. Maggie sighed and sat beside Carol. Carol looked down at the gun Maggie was holding out for her, she then smiled at the girl knowing exactly where they where going.

* * *

**So what do you think the woman are up too! How is Daryl going to react? Please review! **

_**Marvella.M**_


	7. Chapter 7: But what do ya do?

**Wow! Chapter 7! Thank you for the beautiful people reviewing! I just want to say that I am sorry that I have not wrote everything about "Love making" part. I just struggle so much with them parts, I knew you all really want to read them, so I promise I will write about Carol and Daryl love making in some chapter of this Fanfiction! (I do not own The Walking Dead) **

_Chapter 7: But what do ya do?_

* * *

"They are going to absolutely kills us when they get there hands on us" Carol said looking over to Maggie driving one of the trucks they had.

"If we are quick, they won't even know" Maggie smiled, pulling to a stop outside the weapon store. They both checked around for walkers and then got out the truck. Once they where in the store, they stood there in disbelieve at how many weapons where untouched.

"I'll take left, you take right" Maggie said starting to walk towards the left of the store.

Carol walked right; she looked down an isle and decided to start from there. Picking up anything she could and then throwing it into her bag on the floor. She heard steps from behind her, but didn't bother turning around, knowing it was Maggie.

"Maggie, look what –"Carol felt a hard, cold hand wrap around her mouth. Suddenly her forehead stung and everything went blurry. The hands turned her around and pushed her back, making some weapons drop onto the floor. She looked into the man's scary eyes when her vision came back to her. She whimpered when she felt blood spill from her forehead.

"I'm goanna deliver you to Woodbury" He said in his low voice. Carol knew, she recognised this man from Woodbury. She only hoped now Maggie would come looking for her. The man looked her up and down, licking his lips. He walked towards her and pinned her up against the solid shelves.

"You are going to have some fun tonight" The man laughed, Carol felt sick. She tried to escape and make noise to alert Maggie but this man was just too strong.

"No point running away, The Governor is going to be on your back either way" He laughed. Suddenly she felt his heavy body being lifted up from her body and onto the floor. She fell from being lightheaded but she turned her head slowly to find Maggie on top of the man. Maggie got off from him, holding parts of his shirt and smashed him into the shelves.

"Any more?" Maggie threatened. She watched as the man laughed, stabbing her lightly through the stomach with his hidden knife. Carol felt the muffles of Maggie's scream. Carol reached for a knife and pulled herself up. She felt dizzy as she ran towards the man pulling him up from Maggie and then falling feeling weight push her down onto the floor.

"Well, well, well. Must be Woodbury's lucky day having two nice ladies come back with me" The man watched as blood dripped down from his face and into Carol's.

Suddenly she heard the whistling of an arrow fly into the side of the man's head, watching at how fast his eyes closed. Before recognition the man's body was pulled off her and Daryl helped her to her feet. Carol sighed with relief but then looked into Daryl's angry worried eyes.

"What the fuck!" Daryl screamed into Carol's face.

"We need to get her back, she is bleeding out!" Glenn cried before Daryl could argue anymore. Daryl turned his head to Maggie and nodded. He was going to be having a long deep talk with Carol later.

* * *

Once they got back to the mansion after a quiet journey. Glenn quickly took Maggie into the house going over everything that Hershel had taught him. Carol jumped out the truck to be face to face with Daryl.

"I'msorry" Carol said quickly looking away.

"I fuckin' told ya! I fuckin' told ya to not go anywhere near the store! But what do ya do? Ya go to the fuckin' store!" Daryl shouted, while swinging his arm into the air.

"We made it back okay" Carol kept her voice calm, but she wanted to cry. She should have listened to him; otherwise none of this would have happened. Carol almost felt guilty that she went behind his back.

"Only because I fuckin' got there! That bastered almost killed ya! Ya said to me last night ya wouldn't go!" Daryl punched the truck making his knuckles bleed. Carol didn't flinch; she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He was just having a tantrum, letting go of all his anger, she was letting him.

"Jesus Christ" Daryl looked away into the horizon biting his thumb nail.

"The man was from Woodbury" Carol said unsure if she said the right thing, unfortunately she didn't.

"Ya had me worried woman! I thought I lost ya again. I fuckin' love ya and then ya go out and nearly end up dead!" Daryl shivered at the thought and went to the back of the truck, Carol knew he was finished ranting and started to walk towards the mansion.

Daryl said he loved her. The thought made Carol lips turn into a smile, Ed would never admit them words to her, she felt warm crawl up her body at feeling this new feeling.

"Is Maggie okay?" Carol said walking up the stairs, her smile disappearing for the concern of Maggie. Glenn was just outside his and Maggie's room closing the door.

"Yeah, she is just resting" Glenn made his way towards the stairs Carol just came from.

"Glenn?" Carol knew he was worried, and somehow Carol seemed to feel like she was responsible for Maggie injury.

"Hmm"

"I should have been quicker" Carol whispered and then remembering the blood still gashing out her head.

"Don't blame yourself; if the knife went any deeper it would have been almost impossible for me to know what I was doing" Glenn chuckled without a smile and started to walk down the stairs.

Carol looked at Maggie's bedroom door but then passed it, knowing she needed rest. She walked into her room, unsure if Daryl even wants to sleep in this room with her tonight.

* * *

Daryl was livid absolutely livid. He stomped his way to the mansion carrying all the bags him and Glenn found. He gave a glance towards Glenn as took his last step.

"How's Maggie?" Daryl asked over his shoulder, walking into the kitchen and throwing the bags on the floor in every direction.

"She's good. Trying to keep my anger in though" Glenn stepped over a bag.

"Ya tellin' me" Daryl rolled his eyes and made his way to his and Carol's room.

He needed to talk to her. Even though he has never felt this kind of anger before, he couldn't help himself feeling guilty for lashing out on Carol like that._ Hell _he didn't even ask if she was okay. He opened the bedroom door to find Carol standing in front of a mirror. She winced at every touch she made with the cloth.

"Ya alright?" He watched as Carol small frame flinched. He kept to his side of the room, not wanting to scare her even more. Carol ignored him, why should someone shout at her for them to come running back moments later. She knew all his anger was out but she couldn't have this with every argument they'd have.

"Hell, ya goin' to ignore me, woman" Daryl placed his crossbow on the end of the bed. Carol felt his body behind hers, looking at each other through the reflection of the mirror. She pulled the glaze and started to work on the cut again.

"Let me" Daryl stepped beside her and tried to pull her grip from the cloth.

"No, it's done" Carol jerked away, feeling tears build up. She wanted to be alone, but deep down she really just wanted to jump into his arms. But something kept stopping her.

"I'm goin' to go huntin' for dinner. Ya goin' to be alright?" Daryl walked over to the bed picking up his crossbow and placing his hand on the doorknob waiting for Carol's answer.

He hated leaving her like this. But he knew she needed to calm down, be alone to get her head around things. He understood that feeling. He watched as she nodded, sitting on the bed. Giving her one last glance before opening the door. Carol sighed, feeling darkness overtake her.

* * *

Carol opened her eyes, feeling a huge headache. She looked out the window to see the dark sky. She worried at the thought of Daryl still out there, but she watched as the man she was just thinking about walked into the room like he could read her mind.

"Me and Glenn made dinner" Daryl said holding the plate in one hand and the other hand around his back like a child did when they where hiding something.

"I would have loved to seen that" Carol chuckled, swinging her legs over the bed. She smiled at the thought of Daryl and Glenn making dinner. "Why didn't you wake me?" She asked Daryl as he kneeled in front of her, handing over the dinner – the one hand still behind his back.

"You had a headache, gave ya some antibiotics but it looks like ya already got to 'em" Daryl looked at the nightstand and then back to her.

Carol lowered her eyebrows trying to remember her taking the antibiotics but the harder she tried the more her head hurt. She shook the thought off and ate a piece of meat before putting it on the bed beside her.

"What you got behind there?" Carol playfully said trying to look behind him but he put his hand on her stomach to stop her moving. He moved his hand from around his back and gave her the punch of blue flowers he found on his hunt. She took them from him slowly and touched the softness of the petal.

"I would have got ya a Cherokee rose but they don't grow in winter" Daryl said feeling his shyness kick in.

"They are perfect" Carol smiled.

She was secretly happy he didn't get her a Cherokee rose because even though they where beautiful, they reminded her too much of Sophia. But from time to time Daryl did hunt down a Cherokee rose for her, and it sometimes did help, it somehow made Sophia feel closer. Carol leaned in, brushing her lips onto his.

"Like ya" Daryl hummed against her lips. Before she could reply he was on her lips again.

Daryl took the flowers out her hand and put them carefully on the night stand. He pushed her back onto the bed putting some of his weight onto her. Daryl kissed up her neck, making her arched her head, inviting him to kiss her more. He moved down to her jaw, and to her lips. Daryl lifts Carol's top, and she does the same to him. Carol moved herself more up the bed for more room, she then pulled him down by the belt loop on top of her; he grins at her mischievously. Carol knots her hands in his hair and kisses him feverishly. She pulls away to look at his confused face.

"I love you too" Carol whispered, feeling his smile.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good not so good? Please review what you think and some predictions! The next chapter might be up before Christmas day or shortly after. But any how I wish you all a very MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

_**Marvella.M**_


	8. Chapter 8: I will kill you

**I hope you all had a good Christmas and I hope 2014 is a good one! I was going to update this earlier but our 12 year family pet got put down.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Chapter 8: I will kill you_

* * *

It had been around a couple of quiet weeks of them living in the mansion. They went out on supply runs meanwhile, but still seeing the few odd walkers here and there.

"I can't help but notice you watch Carol like a hawk" Glenn smiled. All four of them where in the big living room.

Maggie and Carol where going through the remanding supplies so they would know what to get next time round on a run. Opposite them where Glenn and Daryl keeping guard of the mansion from inside. It was getting so cold so they knew it must be close to Christmas.

"What the hell ya talkin' about?" Daryl knew his face was red but he couldn't help hiding his smirk.

He and Carol have got even closer since the Woodbury outbreak. Whatever this 'relationship' was between the two of them he couldn't keep his hands off her. They where both caught a few times by Maggie and Glenn but thankfully they didn't comment any further. But Daryl knew one thing; it took years to get use to Carol. It took weeks to get use to her touch. And now he can't stop.

"I talking about, you plus her equal's item" Glenn fiddled with his fingers hoping he just did not put his life on the line. Daryl chuckled at his words but somewhat felt anger and embarrassment he was getting this much attention.

* * *

"Look at who is looking at you" Maggie squealed like a teenager. Carol didn't have to look up from what she was doing to know who Maggie was referring too.

"So what is he like?" Maggie took a seat opposite Carol.

"Maggie!" Carol shouted but whispered at the same time. She didn't want to talk about what Daryl was like in bed to someone else – Daryl defiantly wouldn't.

"Okay, okay" Maggie smiled putting her hands up in surrender. "Is it okay or is it wow" She continued. Carol looked up to the young gossip girl.

"Its wow" Carol chuckled then looked away quickly to get back with the work they where suppose to be doing.

"Wow" Maggie said effortlessly and finally got back to the supplies.

"I swear we had more food then this" Carol ask confused but glad that she was changing the conversation.

"We do. I couldn't carry it all so I left it in the car to come back to later" Maggie said a beat later.

"I'll go and get them" Carol stood up and made her way out the living room and towards the hallway.

Before she could open the front door to the cold air something strong gript her arm. Carol body was turned around to find Daryl body mere meters away. Daryl pushed her into the door careful not to make a noise for the other two to inspect.

"Where ya goin'?" Daryl put one hand on the wall beside her head and he snaked his other arm around her body, bringing her closer.

"Getting the rest of the food out the car. Why? Are you worried?" Carol smiled playfully. She moved her hand under his sleeveless top slowly.

"Psst no" Daryl lied and slightly shivered from her touch. "But ya shouldn't be goin' out there alone" He continued which made Carol laugh at his worried voice.

Carol height rose from standing on her tip toes and putting both her hands on his strong shoulders she loved the most. Daryl placed his hands on her hips to support her and felt her soft lips brush against his.

"Why don't you come with me?" Carol lips separated from his but still keeping her head close.

"Few more minutes" He leaned in again to find her lips but she pulled back.

"Later" Carol tapped his chest and watched as his face turn like a mother said the child couldn't have the toy. Carol chuckled at her teasing and led him the way outside.

They both separated there touch and walked apart because they both knew Maggie and Glenn would be spying out the window. Once they got to the car they both stopped on there tracks. They gave each other glances listening to sounds of cars.

"Can you hear that?" Carol whispered. Daryl nodded and raised his crossbow.

"Get behind me" He didn't have to tell her twice. Carol got her gun out her waistband just to be ready.

They both walked slowly towards the gate entrance whiles the noise of cars got louder. Daryl tensed when he heard footsteps behind him but before he could turn around and react Carol said "It's Maggie and Glenn"

All four of them stood by the gate watching as a car parked outside.

_Rick_

Rick was the first man out the car.

"Daryl?" Rick walked up to the gate. Carol turned the other way and sighed trying to keep the tears from falling.

Daryl lowered his crossbow feeling every piece of anger he could ever have just looking at Rick. The one who threw Carol out alone. He was getting ready to tell them all to go but Maggie voice beat him to it.

"Is Beth there? Is she okay?" Maggie asked Rick.

* * *

Daryl opened the gate to let them in. He had too. He was still angry at Rick but that wasn't fair on the others that had nothing to do with it. Daryl and Carol stood away watching them get out the car reuniting with one another.

Carl, Beth, Michonne and Tyrese where the only ones that got out the car. Beth and Maggie had a mental breakdown about there dad. Rick and Carl looked lost without Judith. Whereas Daryl and Carol where surprised that Tyrese hasn't taken his chance to kill Carol.

"It still don't mean I'm happy about Rick and Tyrese bein' around ya" Daryl said with a low voice to Carol.

"Carol?" Rick walked up towards them and watched as Daryl tensed up.

"I think I owe you an apology for throwing you out" Rick apologised clearly ashamed.

"It's okay" Carol looked away remembering what Woodbury did to her.

"No, it's not okay! Ya left her to fuckin' die" Daryl shouted as the group quietened down to listen in.

"Ya said she would find another group. Guess who that other damn group was?! It was Woodbury! They fuckin' tortured her"

"Daryl" Carol whispered. She didn't want everyone to know what happened.

"Ya done this to me twice now Rick. Ya did it with Merle and then ya did it with Carol" Daryl waved his arms around.

"She killed two of the living"

"And you haven't?! Ya know what, I don't want ya anywhere near her unless I am there. Asshole" Daryl turned to face Carol and walked her towards the mansion.

* * *

It took a couple of hours for the rest of the group to get settled in their own room. Daryl stayed close to Carol all through out the day but they hardly spoke one word. Carol cried silently a couple of times but every time Carol tried to speak to him his words would be distant. They where both in there bedroom now. Carol was going through the draws to find her night clothes ready for her shower and Daryl was sat on the bed sharpening his knife.

"I'm going to go for my shower" Carol barely mumbled and walked out the room, knowing she wouldn't get a reply off him.

She walked down the corridor of rooms until she found one of the bathroom doors. Before she could open it, she felt strong arms turn her around. This wasn't Daryl, she knew his touch and this wasn't his. Once her back hit the door with a crack she opened her eyes to find Tyrese. He put his finger to his lips and held her wrist tighter and tighter by the minute. His finger left his lips and his hand felt his way to her breast.

"I will kill you, but not yet. I'm going to make your life not worth living" Tyrese threatened. He let go of her completely and quickly walked away.

* * *

**R&R**

_**Marvella.M**_


	9. Chapter 9: Bedroom

**The response I got for my last chapter was so so amazing! Thank you beautiful people! I can't believe we are on chapter9 it feels crazy! I have updated this chapter quicker then what I expected so hopefully the next chapter is somewhere near the middle of next week. **

**As I did promise you in the past of writing "making love", Well here it is! I hope it is okay because I am still very unsure. **

**A/N: Contains Dixon language and sex. **

Chapter 9: Bedroom

* * *

Carol was still in shock after Tyrese went. She kept trying to tell herself over and over that she needed to go back to Daryl; in their room but her feet felt like they where stuck to the ground. She carefully felt her breast and winced from the growing bruise. She looked down at her blue wrist and tried to move it only to get a sharp throbbing pain.

"What the fuck takin' ya so long?" Daryl walked down the huge corridor making Carol jump out her skin.

"I was waiting for Glenn to come out the bathroom" Carol lied.

"Well, is he in there now?" Daryl went for the doorknob but Carol jumped in his way.

"No. He just left" Carol felt a lump form in her throat.

"Why ain't ya goin' in there then?" Daryl lowered his eyebrows at her strange behaviour.

"Just leave me alone, Daryl" Carol cried and shut the bathroom door quickly behind her.

She didn't want to lie to him anymore. _Hell, _It felt like Carol was getting ripped into two from the walkers from lying towards Daryl. Carol quickly had a hot shower, not daring to look at her breast. She then got changed into her night clothes and then opened the door to find Daryl sat with his back against the wall opposite. She sighed.

"Ya alright?" Daryl stood up.

"Yeah, sorry I just got agitated" Carol watched as he walked up towards her and hugged her tight against his body; she embraced it. Daryl didn't know what was going on in his woman's head but he will be damned to get to the bottom of it.

"I won't let them assholes lay a finger on ya" Daryl leaned back and cupped her chin for her to look at him. "Ya need to know that I will go where ever ya will go, right?" Daryl watched as she nodded.

"And I will go where ever you will go" Carol smiled.

"So what's wro-" Before Daryl could finish his sentence Carol jumped onto her toes and kissed him, part of her wanted him to stop with all these silly questions but then the other part of her really just wanted him.

Daryl stood there in shock but quickly found their rhythm. He snaked his hands to her ass, bringing her closer. She moaned and gently slid her tough into his mouth. Daryl parted from her lips and watched her confused face. He smirked.

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom" Carol repeated him.

She didn't know what happened she didn't know how she ended up in their bedroom so fast but she didn't care. She wanted him. Needed all of him. They now where on the bed, Carol watched as Daryl hovered over her. When his lips met hers, she couldn't stop the trembling that shimmered through her body. She hung on tightly as he nibbled at her mouth, barely registering his fingers at the waistband of her pants. Then Daryl hand was inside her panties, rough fingertips circling her sensitive bud as he pushed Carol pants off her hips with his other hand. He dipped one finger into her wetness, then another, catching Carol moan and arch her back into him. Daryl let her hands slide down over his broad chest, her fingers mapping the planes of his muscles all the way to the clasp of his pants. Carol opened them, as she reached inside wrapping her hand around his member. He was big and hard against her palm as she stroked him base to tip. Carol groaned as he slid his fingers out, shoving all his and Carol's clothing out the way, entering her in one long, smooth thrust. Daryl head dropped back, her body thrumming with the intensity of unexpected emotion. She felt his lips on her chest, hopping he wouldn't notice her bruised breast. He moved up her collarbone and over her neck, on the tip of her chin. She lifted her head, eyes closed as she waited to feel his mouth against hers once more.

"Open ya eyes, woman" Daryl breathed, and she did, slowly. He pushed out of her and inside her again, making them both moan.

"Ya mine, mine to protect" He continued.

Carol felt Daryl still as he waited. Ed never said anything to her like that he never wanted her like this. The request was so formal, and yet so primal from Daryl. He was calming her, marking her for his own, and instead of being insulted by it she found herself longing to belong to him. And she will.

"I'm yours" She whispered against his lips. He rewarded her with a crushing kiss but she pulled away.

"Daryl move" She breathed heavily. Daryl began to move within her, sending spiral of pleasure rushing through her body. Daryl moved his lips down to her neck, his body locked tightly to hers. She felt whole, as some part of her she hadn't even known was missing had been restored. Moving with him, Carol matched his movements as she gave herself over to passion. Carol body tightened as his thrusts came faster, more insistent. The tension wound stronger, exploding out from her core with a shocking intensity as she felt him come inside her. Daryl collapsed onto her as they tried to catch their breath. Carol closed her eyes, missing the feeling already.

"What the fuck" Daryl moved his weight off her. Carol opened her eyes quickly and leaned on her elbows; she looked to Daryl anger face and followed his glaze to her breast.

"Who the fuck did that!" Daryl stood up and quickly pulled his shirt and pants back on, he gave Carol her panties and pants but held onto her top.

"Nobody" Carol arched her back on the bed to pull up her pants. She held out her hand for her top but he didn't respond.

"Fuck, I hurt ya" Daryl put her top on the edge on the bed and made his way towards the door making sure he grabbed his crossbow on the way. Carol got up from the bed almost too quickly that she felt dizzy. But that didn't stop her; she grabbed his arm with her bad wrist making her groan in pain. Daryl turns to her attention quickly, holding her up from her dizziness.

"I need to sit down" Carol mumbled and felt herself being helped sat down on the edge of the bed. Daryl kneeled down in – between her legs and examined her wrist.

"Carol, who the fuc-"

"Nobody. It's nothing" Carol tried not to cry. She didn't want Daryl having nearly a heart attack over this. _Damn_ they could both be laying together on the bed right this moment but no. Something always happens, something always stops their path. Daryl put both his hands on the edge of the bed between Carol and placed his head lightly on her lap. Carol felt his hands grab the bedding and his breathing became heavy.

"There is fingerprints on ya wrist" Daryl said as he lifted himself up from the floor. He knew exactly who did this. This was why her behaviour was so odd before came out the bathroom.

"Why didn't ya fuckin' tell me? If ya told me I would have shot every last arrow I have in his ass by now!" Daryl paced around the room finding every weapon he and Carol owned to kill Tyrese.

"Just leave it! He only protecting his family" Carol stood up and pulled on her top.

"Well, now I am protecting ya! I don't care what ya did but him touching ya, him touching my woman just makes me wanna shit all over him" Daryl threw the mirror off the wall and started to reload his crossbow.

"Daryl Stop!" Carol kneeled down with him. "If the tables where turned; If someone killed me you would want revenge just like Tyrese does" Carol felt him tense and shiver. Daryl pushed the thought of losing Carol out his head.

"Don't ya fuckin' say that again!" Daryl got up and went for the door.

He walked down the corridor to find Tyrese ass.

* * *

_**R&R **_

_**Marvella.M**_


	10. Chapter 10: Blood Type

**Thank you for the amazing reviews they mean so much and you get the update quicker ;) **

**Before you start reading DON'T worry about Daryl because I would never do what you are thinking I'm doing! Sorry for the lack of Carly in this one but it helps back up the future chapters.**

_Chapter 10: Blood Type_

* * *

Daryl banged on the locked door. "Tyrese get ya ass out here right now!"

Carol ran down the corridor towards Daryl but Michonne stood in her way.

"Carol don't. You will get hurt when he is like this" Michonne said peacefully. Carol looked over her shoulder at Daryl shouting everything from under the sun.

"Daryl would never hurt me" Carol said pushing her aside and started to walk but Rick this time jumped in front of her.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked between Daryl and Carol.

"I'll tell ya what the fuck is going on. That fucker in there did this to Carol" Daryl pointed towards Carol wrist making everyone's wide eyes look.

"Ya should see the rest of it. I KNOW YA IN THERE!" Daryl started to bang the door again.

"Daryl" Rick pulled him back and stood blocking Tyrese's door.

"Ya should move if ya know what is best for ya" Daryl shouted, feeling like his brain was going to explode any minute.

"Take Carol back to your room, calm down and sleep on it. We will talk about this in the morning" Rick said with hand motions.

"Oh yeah, that's all we do Rick. We talk but nothin' ever happens" Daryl said in Rick face. Daryl stood back and walked Carol back to there bedroom.

Once they got to their bedroom, Carol quickly slipped into bed not making any eye contact towards Daryl. A few seconds later Carol felt the bed tip from behind her where Daryl settled in for the night. She snuggled herself into the blanket and felt her tears flow; she was more then convinced if she moved the slightest she would fall out the bed. Suddenly she felt a strong arm circle around her waist, pushing her back into Daryl's chest. Daryl leaned on one elbow and kissed her neck.

"I should have told you" Carol whispered twisting her head to look at him.

"Ya need to stop keepin' these things from me. I want to protect ya but I can't do that if ya won't help me" Daryl watched as Carol played with his hand.

"It's just with Ed, I never really told anyone" Carol said honestly. Not telling anyone when she was with Ed was her biggest regret. She could have had years of freedom without being scared of him, years of not worrying about what he could do to Sophia. Only by one conversation that all could have happened. But it didn't and now she knows that Daryl would do anything to keep her safe.

"I know, but that bastered is not here anymore. But look promise me ya will help me protect ya" He continued, moving his hand away so she would look at him.

"Promise. Don't do anything stupid tomorrow" She smiled and leaned back more into his chest while he chuckled.

* * *

"Alright where is he?" Daryl shouted; crossbow in hands and walking down the stairs with Carol shortly behind.

"Daryl lets go and have a group meeting about this" Rick said walking out the living room with the rest of the group behind him.

"Not until I know where that shit bag is" Daryl looked for him all morning upstairs but he seems nowhere to be found. Here he is now hoping to exploring downstairs only if everyone moved out his god damn way.

"Tyrese is go-"Maggie stepped forward.

"I think it is best if you don't see Tyrese at the moment" Rick interfered.

"No, I think we should hear what Maggie has to say" Daryl waited for Maggie to continue. Maggie heard Glenn's whispers "_Maggie"_ but she ignored them. She looked around the group watching as they waited. Her dad would have wanted her to do this.

"Maggie don't" Rick begged.

"I'm so sorry Rick, but I don't think it was fair on what you did to Carol at the prison. Daryl, Tyrese has just left into the forest to find more gasoline" As soon as Maggie finished her sentence Daryl ran past them all to outside.

He heard the screams of his name run after him but he kept running. He opened the gate and closed it quickly; looking at the floor Tyrese tracks where fresh. He ran deep into the forest for minutes; dodging trees until he had to stop and catch his breath; He knew the others where still running after him but they where far behind. Daryl leaned forward feeling like he can't go on but then he heard Merle voice in the back of his head. "_Don't be such a pussy, baby brother" _Daryl heard rustling and imminently threw his head up like an animal spotting his pray. There he was. Tyrese stood a couple of trees away; looking scared for the first time.

"Oi" Daryl shouted and was about to run before he heard a gun shot fill the air.

A shock overwhelmed him; he quickly looked down his body but only to find himself standing there perfectly. He looked towards Tyrese and watched as his body fell fast to the floor and his head gashing with blood from the unseen bullet. Daryl raised his crossbow knowing he is not alone. He could hear constant heavy breathing from a little distance; it almost sounded like a young human breathing hard reputably. Daryl turned a little to find a girl; she looked young and well except for her dirty brown baggy top and her pants. Her ginger with a mix of brown hair was flowing down to her shoulders. He could just make out her freckles covering her body until he looked down in her hand where she had a gun. She raised her gun quicker then he registered and shot his hip making him fall; she sidestepped watching as his bow flew passed her and hit the tree behind.

"Daryl!" Carol shouted running towards him. She kneeled down and placed his head on her knees.

"Stay with me" Carol cried. Daryl was mumbling but she couldn't work it out. "I love you. I love you so much. You can't leave me" Carol was at breaking point but she didn't care, she didn't care if every walker heard her right now.

"I've got him!" Maggie ran towards Carol and Daryl. She kneeled down and started to put pressure on his wound. Rick came shortly after looking at Daryl and then at Tyrese body. He turned his head to find the girl still.

"Who the fuck are you?" Rick shouted at her.

"I'm whoever ya want me to be" The girl spat back putting the gun in her pants and pushing out Daryl arrow from the tree.

"You shot two of our men" Rick reminded the girl.

"There asses appeared from nowhere. I thought they where walkers" The girl handed over the arrow to Rick. Maggie and Carol looked up from what they where doing surprised she used the word _walkers. _Who was this girl?

"Rick, we need to go!" Maggie shouted

"We are losing him" Carol cried. His pulse was low; she was convinced that he was already gone. No, she had to be strong; Daryl was strong nothing could kill a Dixon but a Dixon. Michonne now turned up; she scanned the girl and then started to help Carol and Maggie move Daryl back towards the mansion.

"Your coming with us" Rick ordered the girl.

"What! No, my adopted dad said never join groups" The girl told.

"You are coming with us, now!" Rick shouted dragging her back.

* * *

They all got back to the mansion; Daryl was lying on the bed in their room as Maggie and Beth got the bullet out which thankfully went in as a whole. The problem was now that the wound wouldn't stop bleeding.

"When you wake up I am not going to let you live this down. I told you not to do anything stupid and what do you do?" Carol chuckled a sob remembering his similar words.

"Carol?" Maggie put her hand on Carol shoulder.

"He's gone isn't he?" Carol cried.

"No, but we can't stop the bleeding. We would get someone to give him blood but we are unsure who has the same blood type as him if we had Merle w-"

"So what happens now?" Carol cut of Maggie.

"Beth will carry on putting pressure on the wound but he could die of blood loss" Maggie said walking away out the room to inform the others. As she closed the door she hear Carol crying.

* * *

"What! Take a picture it lasts longer" The girl said to Michonne.

"I would if I had a camera" Michonne deep calm voice spoke. They where sitting; waiting outside Carol and Daryl's room.

"What's your name?" Glenn asked trying to take his mind and everyone else's from Daryl injury.

"Tiffany" Tiffany nodded once.

"Tiffany?" Rick asked for her last name

"That does not concern you" Tiffany shot back.

"You look awfully familiar" Carl stated. Maggie stepped out the room and everyone rose to hear the news.

"We got the bullet out. But we can't stop the bleeding, no one has his blood type" Maggie said simply before she started to cry in Glenn's arms. Everyone else looked like they where starting to morn.

"It's my entire fault" Maggie cried.

"Dixon is going to be fine. He is strong" Rick announced but somehow it was more for the benefit of him.

_Dixon_

"If I never had told him where Tyrese was this wouldn't have happened" Maggie rambled on.

_Dixon_

"That's not true" Glenn comforted her.

"WAIT! Wait, wait, wait!" Tiffany screamed getting everyone's attention.

"Hold ya fuckin' horses!" She continued and raised her hands. "Did ya just say Dixon?" Tiffany watched as Rick nodded.

"Merle Dixon?" Tiffany asked again.

"No, Daryl Dixon. Why? Do you know Merle?" Rick stepped forward as everyone burnt holes at Tiffany.

"I can give him blood. I have his blood type" Tiffany said ignoring Rick and speaking to Maggie.

"What? No, we don't know that for sure. Giving him the wrong blood can kill him" Maggie spoke up pulling away from Glenn.

"We have the same blood" Tiffany snapped.

* * *

**Daryl will be fine! R&R**

_**Marvella.M**_


	11. Chapter 11: What did I miss?

**Chapter 11 wow people you making me wanna wright more! Thank you! I'm not too sure on this chapter but this one is mainly about Tiffany because she is related towards the carly story. But I promise it will get more carly soon if you beautiful people keep reviewing! **

_Chapter 11: What did I miss?_

* * *

"Carol keep checking his pulse" Maggie ordered as she pumped Tiffany's blood into Daryl.

What seemed like forever were only a few minutes before Carol started to feel Daryl pulse beat more with life.

"Its working" Carol gasped and her tears seemed more like dry ones now. Maggie looked up from what she was doing with a shocked face and then to Tiffany's smirking face.

"Told ya" Tiffany broke the silence.

"I think that will do it" Maggie smiled to Tiffany while putting her equipment away. "You need to stay by this bed, we might need you again. I'll leave you three too it" Maggie continued.

"Thank you, Maggie" Carol looked at Maggie and knew Hershel would be proud.

"I think its Tiffany you should be thanking" Maggie smiled and closed the door steady behind her.

Carol looked over to Tiffany. How did she know she had the same blood type as Daryl? Did she just assume and hope for the best. Why did she even save this total stranger towards her in the first place; she did shoot Daryl after all.

"Your welcome" Tiffany snapped Carol out her thoughts. Tiffany smirk seemed somewhat familiar.

"I was getting there" Carol friendly said. Tiffany stood without a struggle. Carol didn't notice until now but Tiffany was so small compare to the average sixteen or seventeen teenager.

"Maggie said you need to stay put" Carol reminded while Tiffany chuckled.

"I'll leave ya too it with ya husband. I suppose Dick– ...Rick" Tiffany coughed and corrected herself. "Wants a word with me" She continued and rolled her eyes.

Carol smiled at how Tiffany thought Daryl was Carol husband. _Hell_ this Tiffany girl wasn't so bad.

"Ya know, nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon but also nothing can save a Dixon but a Dixon" Tiffany said and walked out the room before Carol could reply.

Carol looked at Daryl and though on what Tiffany said. If nothing can save a Dixon but a Dixon then Tiffany must be a Dixon. Right? Because Tiffany saved Daryl and only a Dixon could do that. _Dixon Dixon Dixon_ the word was getting too much for Carol's head.

"I'll be back" Carol whispered and kissed his forehead. Daryl will be up in a couple of hours or even days so it's safe to say Carol will be there when he wakes up. She opened the door to find the rest of the group sitting at another living room opposite her bedroom.

"Beth?" Carol called but didn't leave the bedroom door.

"Is everything okay?" Beth came running with a worried look printed on her face.

"Everything is fine. Can you sit with him for a couple of minutes I really need to find Tiffany" Carol hoped Beth would understand.

"Sure. Tiffany is in there, she is one heck of a trouble maker" Beth pointed towards the living room and then past Carol and into their room to keep an eye on Daryl.

Carol walked into the living room to find everyone sitting down discussing the latest events. Carol scanned the room until she found Tiffany; Tiffany smiled and winked as if to say Carol worked it out. But how? How could Tiffany be a Dixon? Carol sat down next to Tiffany and smiled back.

"Tiffany, how old are you?" Rick asked as everyone started to quieten down.

"Sixteen I think" Tiffany huffed.

"Have you been on your own?" Rick asked again. He wanted to know about Tiffany before he led her into their group.

"I have been for years. Except the beginnin', I was survivin' along with my boyfriend" Tiffany looked down.

"And he is, where?" Michonne spoke up.

"A week after the world went to hell. I shot him in the leg" Tiffany replied. Glenn scoffed loudly making everyone look at him.

"What? Ya got a thing with shooting people" Glenn backed himself up from getting into trouble.

"Tell us about yourself, your life before an everything. It's interesting" Maggie nodded wanting her to go on.

"I was adopted; my dad was a scientist and my mom did odd jobs around the state. We lived in California for a couple of years and then when I turned twelve we moved to New York. Suddenly when I turned thirteen my 'dad' found out the end of the world was going to happen soon involving walkers" Tiffany started.

"Wait, so your dad knew walkers where going to happen? Why didn't they warn the world? Make it stop, anything?" Carl asked.

"My 'dad' and other scientists weren't allowed to tell the world, I don't know why but they weren't. They couldn't stop it, the damage was already done. My 'dad' told me and my boyfriend though; he took us out of school for months to train how to survive. We moved to Georgia and did loads of training routines. 'Dad' loaded up loads of houses to survive in; he showed me the way around the country. We where in Atlanta when it started, my boyfriend and I did the route we where practicing for weeks. We both got out okay and went to house number two because number one was already surrounded of the things. Then what did my boyfriend do? He went off with a small group called Woodbury that's when I shot him in the leg; he started getting violent towards me. I didn't follow the group and him, 'dad' said don't join the damn things. After that I travelled the country and now here I am" Tiffany swallowed a breath realising how long she had been talking for.

"So how do you know Merle?" Rick asked. Everyone embraced themselves as this was the question they all had been waiting for. Tiffany chuckled.

"Merle's my dad" Tiffany replied.

* * *

Carol retrieved Beth from their room and went and sat beside Daryl. The words that came out of Tiffany's mouth where slow for Carol to register but in the end it all made sense. The way she said walkers, the way she seemed to act like Merle in somewhat way. The blood for Daryl and then the nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon. It all seemed just so right, just so true. Tiffany was Carol niece in some way. Daryl was Tiffany's uncle. After the words left Tiffany lips Rick went mad, he pinned her towards the wall.

"Prove it!" Rick shouted in Tiffany's face.

"I just did with the damn blood" Tiffany proved us all once again. Rick pulled away and thought for a moment. She really was Merle's daughter.

And now here she was waiting for Daryl to wake up. She wanted to tell him. _Heck_ she even promised that she would tell him anything. But telling him that Tiffany the girl that shot him is his brother's daughter is going to be crazy. Would he even believe it or would he completely think it was a joke. Carol looked down as his hand twitched into hers.

"Daryl" Carol said softly. Daryl opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her being there with him.

"Where is that girl, she shot me" Daryl started to sit up but Carol stopped him.

"It's okay. The girl is here, she saved you" Carol felt him relax in her arms. "I thought I lost you" Carol started to cry.

"Nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon" Daryl watched as Carol rolled her eyes and smirked and how many times she god damn heard that today "Tyrese is dead" He continued. Carol nodded and leaned in to kiss him. There lips moved against each other in a rhythm; Daryl then moved his hand and squished her ass making her moan and then pulling away with high eyebrows.

"So, what did I miss?" Daryl asked and felt Carol body chuckle weirdly against his.

* * *

**R&R**

_**Marvella.M**_


	12. Chapter 12: She's like him

**I know I know there has been no Carly for a while but don't worry because there will be some smut at the end of this chapter and in the next chapter. Enjoy! Please keep up with the reviews because I really love them! Thank you for everyone that is reviewing though! **

Chapter 12: She's like him

* * *

"Hey sleepy head, you're meant to be resting!" Carol walked into there room and tutted at the sight of Daryl sitting on the edge of the bed. It was only yesterday Daryl got shot and now he was already thinking of moving around.

"I'll rest when I'm dead" Daryl pulled on his boots trying to hide the pain. Carol shivered at the thought of him dead or him even thinking of it.

"Don't say that" Carol seriously said and leaned on the wardrobe opposite him. She was ready to tell him about Tiffany. She just came back from the group discussion and they decided that Carol would be the most reasonable one to tell him about his new niece. Carol wanted to tell him, she needed to tell him because that promise she made to him not so long ago shouldn't be broken.

"I told you not to do anything silly" Carol continued. Daryl sighed thinking she would forget this conversation.

"I didn't. It was that damn girl!" Daryl picked up an arrow and started twisting it with his fingers.

"She killed Tyrese" Carol reminded him.

"Oh, yeah that was the only good thing she did" Daryl chuckled slightly but went serious almost too quickly.

"She's an interesting girl and she saved your life" Carol said building up towards telling him about Tiffany.

"How's that?" Daryl asked. It amazed Daryl that he hasn't even seen this girl yet. It was like this girl just appeared and disappeared to him.

"Well, she gave you blood. We where all unsure on the idea but Tiffany obviously has the same blood type as you" Carol pushed herself forward and sat on the bed beside Daryl.

"But how did this 'Tiffany' girl know that?" Daryl asked looking at Carol. Daryl knew she was trying to tell her something.

"She has something to do with Merle" Carol lowered her voice like she was saying something wrong.

"What?" Daryl stood up ignoring the pain and started to limp but pace around in front of her.

"Daryl just sit down, okay? I want you to be calm when I tell you this" Carol pleaded.

"Ya know I don't like to be the last to find out about things, Just fuckin' tell me woman" Daryl felt like his veins where going to pop out.

"Daryl please..." Carol stood up. She wanted to tell Daryl when he was calm so then he wouldn't turn furious like he did when he ran into the woods for Tyrese.

"I'm going to fuckin' find out myself" Daryl limped to the door but felt a hand on his arm. He instantly froze and turned to Carol. It was like her touch calmed him.

"Tiffany is Merle's daughter" Carol sighed and looked into his eyes deeply. Daryl stood there feeling like jelly with no words. His mind had a flashback of the girl standing just before him in the woods. It couldn't be Merle's daughter, Merle hated kids he never wanted them and made the quiet clear. Daryl looked at Carol and something about her eyes said she wasn't lying.

"I don't believe ya" Daryl held onto Carol hand tighter wanting to feel calm.

"I know, and I didn't expect you to believe me but you should see her. She looks exactly like M-" Before Carol could finish Daryl let go of her hand and stood back.

"Don't tell me ya believe this shit?" Daryl shouted.

"Yes, Yes I do! She saved you; she has the same blood as you". Carol put her hands on her head.

"Some people have the same blood type!" Daryl threw his arm in the air.

"Christ Daryl she even acts like your brother" Carol finished and watched as Daryl limped his way to the door.

He was going to find Tiffany and ask her what the hell she wants from them. This couldn't be true; this is a joke. Daryl walked towards the living room with Carol shortly behind. Once he stepped foot into the room he scanned for Tiffany. Everyone gave him questionably looks but he kept his eyes on Tiffany. He paused; _fuck _this girl looked like a spitting image girl version of Merle when he was a teenager. Daryl walked over towards her but she didn't do anything. Tiffany didn't flinch nor look scared this annoyed him even more. Carol was right he realised this girl did act like Merle.

"This is a joke" Daryl spat. Everyone stood getting ready for any fight.

"Look, Merle went to a bar met my mom and then took her to your house by the woods. It was a fuckin' one night stand. My mom found out she was pregnant with me but your brother was already hooking with some other bitch!" Tiffany said quickly as if she would get cut off.

"What the fuck do ya want from me huh? Merle's dead!" Daryl pinned Tiffany to the wall. Rick and Glenn pulled his off her while Daryl tried to free himself.

"I saved ya ass, ya should be grateful!" Tiffany pointed at him while Glenn and Rick struggled to pull him back.

"Shut ya trap!" Daryl shouted "Let go" He then mumbled while Rick and Glenn let go of their grip. He turned around and limped towards their bedroom. He needed to be alone he needed to go to the woods but he was surprisingly too tired. As he walked past Carol he knew she would follow.

"Fuckin' leave me be!" Daryl shouted looking at Carol and then went into his room.

Once Daryl got into his room he sat on the edge of the bed. The more he thought about Tiffany the more he knew deep down she was Merle's daughter. He didn't know why but it was just this horrible gut feeling telling him to believe it. _Damn_ he didn't care who Tiffany was to him. He didn't care if she tagged along but he is not going to act like she is a Dixon. He heard Carol come in a couple of hours later with Daryl dinner. Carol slowly walked up to the bed stand and placed it there.

"I saved you some" Carol looked at the food fiddling with her fingers. After a few beats of Daryl not responding she turned and headed for the door.

"Have ya eaten?" Daryl watched as Carol turned her body around and half smiled. She nodded and walked towards him hoping she is making the right choice. He pushed her in-between his legs and held the back of her thighs.

"I'm sorry. I'm such an ass" Daryl leaned his head onto her stomach and felt her chuckle. Carol leaned forward closing her eyes as there lips met. Daryl pulled away and smirked at her. He pulled Carol into him as the both fell onto the bed. Daryl then flipped them, his large hands gripping her hips and lingering.

"I want this... I want you" Carol reached up to kiss him, but he only shook his head.

"All ya had to do is ask... Take it off. Everything" Daryl smirked. Piece by piece she took off her clothing slowly. She didn't take her gaze off him, not wanting to break the connection. With every clothing she removed, the hunger in his eyes built up.

"You can't be on top" Carol said looking at his wounded hip.

"Well then ya can be in charge tonight" Daryl smirked while they flipped over for her to be on top. Daryl knew she was right, just him straddling over for no longer then five minutes made his whole leg and hip hurt. Carol helped him remove his clothes so they where both exposed to one another. His hands slid between her legs to toy with her clit, then rose up to play with her nipples, tugging them gently. She dropped her head back and let her hands fall, lightly running over the head of his member.

"You are amazing" He whispered, as he slid his index finger down over her clit and began rubbing it lightly. Her hips started moving, her wet pussy sliding along the length of his member.

"Woman?" He grabbed her hips, pulling her upward so that he could fit himself inside her. She pulled away.

"Not yet" Carol whispered enjoying the neediness on his face. "I'm in charge here" She smiled.

"Oh, Jesus" He groaned, throwing his head back on the pillow. He gasped as she ground herself harder on his member, teasing his by letting the tip slide just into her entrance then pulling away again. Daryl fingers dug more deeply into her hips, but he did not try to move her again. He was letting her control things, at least for the moment. Carol rubbed against him faster, their gasps filling the room, her blood racing as her clit became more and more sensitive against his cock. Daryl couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her now.

"Enough" He growled, and before she knew what was happening he lifted her up again and impaled her into one smooth, quick thrust.

* * *

**I have lots more to come in the next chapter! R&R**

_**Marvella.M**_


	13. Chapter 13: Tough son of a bitch

**Thank you for the reviews, this fanfiction wouldn't be so long if it wasn't for you amazing people. This chapter is full of bonding time between Tiffany and Daryl. I promise after this chapter the next chapters will have more action! yay! **

Chapter 13:Tough son of a bitch

* * *

Daryl slammed up into her deep as Carol put both her hands beside his head on the bed to keep herself up. He gripped her hips so hard his fingers hurt, he pulled back from underneath her then thrust into her again, and again as Carol cried out while he growled. He reached down between her legs, finding her hard little clit and rubbing it, feeling it stiffen further. He pinched it lightly, tugging on it, then letting go and grazing it in a circular motion with his palm. Her groans grew louder making him want her more. His free hand braced the top of her ass, as she swelled and tightened around him as she came, shaking and screaming and then with Daryl not long after her. Carol collapsed onto his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love ya woman" Daryl whispered panting while moving both of them so they where lying side by side. Daryl pulled her into his chest as there legs entwined together.

"I love you too. But I don't want to go on top again; do you know how tiring it is?" Carol said while her eyes where shut. Daryl chuckled.

"I wasn't plannin' on you bein' on top permanent" Daryl kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over them both.

After a few minutes of them snuggled together Carol was finding it hard to sleep, she sighed and looked up at Daryl wide awake eyes.

"Can you do something?" Carol asked.

"Anythin'" Daryl said feeling worried.

"Can you give Tiffany a chance?" Carol asked again hoping he wouldn't move away but he needed to know. Daryl should give Tiffany a chance, she tough and could be another good member of the group. Daryl sighed and was about to open his mouth but Carol cut him off.

"For me" Carol put her hand on his warm cheek and rubbed circles with her thumb.

"For ya" Daryl nodded his head once and snuggled into Carol more moving his head to lean on the top of her head. He felt her breathing get even as she started to fall asleep. Maybe Carol was right; maybe he could give Tiffany a chance. It could just be him, Carol and Tiffany.

* * *

The next couple of days where quiet. Daryl was healing well and already going out on runs with the other guys while Carol was helping Beth around the mansion. Daryl did what Carol had asked him the other night but it was hard for him to talk to new people never mind talking to his newly niece. But he tried his best and made small talk with Tiffany about the runs but nothing more. Carol knew they both couldn't find that connection. Near the end of the hard day, Carol walked down the corridor of rooms carrying a basket of laundry. She found doing laundry after dinner always seemed to calm her thoughts down and it especially helped her get less nightmares. She had been getting really bad nightmares recently of Woodbury or of Ed. _Hell _the worst one was where Daryl got bit by the walkers. She would always get woken up by Daryl and he would comfort her while she cried it out, she never told him her horrible dreams though.

And now she was walking down the corridor, popping her head in and out the rooms but she stopped when she heard Tiffany and Daryl in a spare living room talking. She leaned back her back on the wall beside the door and just listened to their conversation. Carol knew she shouldn't be listening but she couldn't stop herself.

"Ya got a pretty awesome crossbow there" Tiffany said leaned back on the sofa. Her hands where under her head and her legs where stretched out, one foot on top of the other. Daryl was sat on a table opposite Tiffany on the other side of the room. He was fiddling with his Crossbow.

"Merle gave it to me when I was a kid" Daryl nodded once looking at it.

"What was Merle like?" Tiffany asked. Her adopted parents told her they never knew much about Merle and when ever Tiffany asked them about him they always changed the subject.

Daryl chuckled "He was an ass"

"No shit, ain't we all?" Tiffany rolled her eyes and leaned forward to have a drink.

"Nah, Merle was like ya. Toughest son of a bitch I've ever met" Daryl watched as Tiffany moved back after a sip of water.

"Are ya sayin' I'm a tough son of a bitch Uncle Daryl?" Tiffany smirked

"Ya could say so but don't call me that. Hell I sound old" Daryl pointed a finger at her and then went back fiddling with his Crossbow. He knew exactly how this girl's head worked; it was like working with another Merle.

"There would be a lot of things I would call my adopted parents" Tiffany mumbled remembering her adopted parents. All they cared about was work and was never home because of their enjoyable overtime they volunteered to do just so they had an excuse not to be home with Tiffany.

"I think it was for the best – to have someone else to take ya on" Daryl looked everywhere but her.

"Why? I would have liked to have lived with ya and Merle. Ya ain't so bad" Tiffany smirked. Daryl scanned her face trying to work out if she was joking or being serious.

"Ya wouldn't. Merle was hardly home and our dad... our dad was a bastered" Daryl told.

"I'm a tough son of a bitch remember" Tiffany raised one eyebrow.

"How have ya survived this long on ya damn own without gettin' a gun to ya head from Woodbury or any other fuckers?" Daryl asked squinting his eyes. He barley survived living with his dad before the world went to shit and then this girl would have preferred to live with him then with her adopted parents who gave a shit to some extent.

"Oh, who ain't had a gun on them in the past year, huh? Hell, I think I would piss my pants if some stranger came walkin' up with his mitts in his pockets. That'd be the bitch ya should be scared of" Tiffany stood up and played with the hem on the bottom of her dirty brown vest. Daryl chuckled.

"What?" Tiffany asked walking across the room and leaning her body on the open door.

"Sort of thin' Merle would say" Daryl said sadly, looking down at the floor but watched at the corner of his eye Tiffany giving him a small smile. A real smile.

"I'm goanna go and find some drama" Tiffany said walking out the door.

* * *

Carol heard most of their conversation and disappeared to the utility before Tiffany left. She smiled as she scrubbed Maggie's top. She loved how they seemed to be getting on better each day. Daryl deserved to have someone even if he acted or admitted he didn't. After she finished with most of the laundry she placed it all on the table in the dining room for everyone to pick there own clothes out in the morning. She walked into their room with Daryl and her own clean clothes. Daryl was standing by the edge of the bed sorting out a bag of ammo.

"I was startin' to worry" Daryl looked up at Carol putting the clothes on a chair.

"I was doing laundry to keep my mind off things" Carol sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off her boots.

"Off what?" Daryl sat on the bed and pulled her into his chest. Daryl then shoved the ammo bag on the floor and pushed them both more onto the bed so that they where lying together.

"So I won't get nightmares" Carol breathed in Daryl's sent.

"Wanna talk about them" Daryl lifted her chin. She was getting so many nightmares that Daryl was worried there was something she wasn't telling him. But there honestly wasn't anything for Carol to tell.

"Nah" Carol turned her body and pressed her back to his chest while his hands circled around her stomach. A couple of moments in this peaceful silence Carol breaks it.

"Thank you" Carol brought up Daryl palm and kissed it.

"For what?" Daryl asked moving his head into the crook of her neck. Carol hummed a small chuckle and fell asleep.

* * *

**R&R**

_**Marvella.M**_


	14. Chapter 14: No, Walkers will be with me

**Thank you for the reviews! I thought I would update earlier then normal! **

**I cried when I found out that either Carol or Daryl are going to get a new love intrest I can't even think about it without feeling sad. I think it will be Daryl and Beth :'( But I have got a lot of other ideas for this fanfiction so that is really great! **

Chapter 14: No, Walkers will be with me

* * *

"I'll go on the run" Carol said to the group. The group where huddled around the kitchen table that held a map. They decided earlier on this morning that it would be acceptable to go on a run into town a couple of miles away. Glenn, Tiffany, Michonne and Daryl where suppose to go on the run but then Carol volunteered. Daryl felt a flush of worry like he was about to have a panic attack at the idea.

"No" Daryl morosely said not even thinking about it. The rest of the group moved their eyes from Carol to Daryl.

"I can defend myself!" Carol told. This was one thing Carol hated; that everyone thought she was a weak old mouse. All Carol wanted to do was show them they are wrong but how can she do that if they don't even give her a chance.

"Ya are needed here. I don't want ya goin' today, I ain't in the mood" Daryl growled, he had more to say but not with everyone listening.

"You are never in the mood for me to go" Carol snapped. Every single time Carol wants to go on a run, Daryl always talks her out of it. Daryl is always so protective over her that she can't prove to him that she is capable of fighting herself.

"I know what supplies to get. When Maggie and I went there, there was a basement in one of the stores that looked well stocked but we never got round to it" Carol looked at the rest of the group not even attempting to look at Daryl.

"Oh yeah. Carol can show you guys. You know what we need right?" Maggie smiled asking Carol.

"Yup" Carol nodded.

"What the fuck! Why are we even talkin' about this shit? Ya ain't goin' woman" Daryl shouted seeing red. Why can't everyone just leave so he could talk to Carol and tell her really why he didn't want her to go.

"Daryl I-"Carol started to speak but she got interrupted.

"Can I make one tiny comment here?" Tiffany said holding up a finger towards the ceiling. Everyone moved there heads towards the new girl.

"What's the harm in Carol goin'?... Daryl, I can see ya overprotective of her but she got ya and me who have her back. Fuck even that Chinese kid has Carol's back" Tiffany said walking into the circle the group unnoticeably made.

"I'm Korean!" Glenn shouted annoyed that he has been told this by every Dixon. Everyone looked at Glenn and tried to hide their smile whereas Tiffany was initially unsure on everyone's expressions.

"Wha'ever!" Tiffany replied and rolled her eyes looking back at Daryl. Everyone burst out laughing in the room except Daryl and Tiffany herself. Daryl looked at Tiffany sadly and felt his heart drop at how much she acts like Merle. After everyone's laughers faded Rick spoke.

"Okay that's dealt with. Carol's going" Rick said watching as Carol smiled at him. Daryl felt his whole body temperature go up from anger at the feeling of losing Carol. He grunted and left the room.

* * *

After Daryl left the kitchen everyone left a couple of minutes after and walked outside to start loading up the truck ready for the run. Glenn got into the passenger side and Tiffany got in the back with Michonne. Carol was about to open the truck door but Daryl stopped her.

"Be carful today" Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her forehead.

"I will. Tiffany is right we have each other" Carol whispered. Daryl pulled her chin up so she would look at him.

"I ain't ready to lose ya; I can never be ready too" Daryl said and brushed Carol's lips with his and then parted there touch to get into the car. Once they all got into the car they headed off. Carol smiled now that she knew why Daryl never wanted her to go. She always thought Daryl didn't want to be distracted or get her in the way but in fact it was because he was scared of losing her. But they are all going to lose someone at some point right? It's like a waiting game for the next person to die.

It was quiet all the way through the journey nobody really wanting to say anything. They now all jump out the car. Carol looks around at the rows of stores wondering which one to enter into first.

"Alright, I'll go with Michonne in those stores there" Glenn pointed at the left side of the street. Everyone nodded and watched as the two got there guns and bags to then disappear into the horizon. Carol, Tiffany and Daryl looked at one another.

"I'll go into them stores and then circle around the back- ya find some real good stuff in the most unusual places" Tiffany pulled her knife into her waistband and looked up to Carol then to Daryl.

"Alone?" Carol asked.

"No, walkers will be with me" Tiffany joked at Carol. Carol smiled back and made her way to the back of the truck feeling Daryl's eyes on her. Tiffany swung around and started to make her way towards the shops.

"Hey!" Daryl walked towards Tiffany and watched as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Will ya be alright?" Daryl continued.

"Hmm" Tiffany said like she was bored.

"Well if somethin' goes wrong howl and I'll be runnin'" Daryl said looking back at Carol and then to Tiffany.

"Oh hell, I don't need ya protectin' over me too" Tiffany smirked and walked away flipping her knife in the air and caught it. Daryl smirked and walked back to Carol.

"You ready?" Carol asked Daryl when he walked back to the truck. Daryl nodded kissing her forehead quickly and then they both headed towards the first store both putting there guards on.

* * *

Once Daryl searched the store for walkers he kept an eye out as Carol loaded supplies into the bags. Daryl watched Carol as she picked up a box to look at the packaging. He smiled at having her here with him; not on the run, god he was still furious about that but the fact that she is here in the same world as him. His first priority is protecting after Carol even if it meant he had to die. Then so be it, he would be more then happy to die for Carol.

"Daryl, can we check out the basement?" Carol asked putting the box in the bag.

"I'll check it out for walkers, ya stay here" Daryl walked up to her and pointed his finger towards the floor.

Daryl started to walk towards the basement. Once he found the door in the back of the store he tensed at the noise behind him; raising his crossbow only thinking if Carol was safe.

"I'm coming too" Carol smiled. Daryl sighed and lowered his weapon.

"Don't fuckin' sneak up on me like that! I coulda killed ya" Daryl turned around towards the door and opened up. He might as well as let Carol go with him besides he always felt better when she was around him.

They both walked down the stairs quietly and slowly. Once they got to the bottom Carol looked at the little window letting in a little light. Daryl moved from one corner to the next sighing that there is no walkers. Daryl watched as Carol walked off towards a shelve and then made his way to the other side of the small basement. Daryl picked up an old picture album he didn't open it but he looked at the cover. He seen a lot of families take pictures and then put it in an album. He never really understood why because his family never really did the family stuff but just having Carol in his life made him understand what love really was. The only person he really loved was Merle but that didn't really count. But he has never felt the love like he does right now for Carol.

A familiar scream then took him out his thoughts.

"Woman!" Daryl dropped the album and ran towards the direction Carol was at. Once he got there he thought he would pass out. A walker was on top of her and he could make out her hand trying to reach for her knife. Before Daryl could get any closer he felt a walker behind him. He turned and tried to pull the arrow out the bow but this walker was too close. Daryl dropped his crossbow as the walker then fell on top of him.

Carol could see that the walker surrendered Daryl so she needed to act. She needed to show that she doesn't need protecting all the time. She stretched so far she felt like her bones where going to snap but she grabbed her knife and stabbed it into the walker feeling the blood splatter out onto her face. She pushed it aside and ran towards Daryl stabbing the walker in the back of the head. Once it fell Carol threw it to the side. Daryl and Carol stayed still and quiet the only thing you could hear was there heavy breathing. Before anyone could say anything they both jumped back into action as they heard footsteps walk down the stairs.

"What the fuck happened here!?" Tiffany smirked walking down the steps. Carol felt Daryl body relax but she could tell by his shoulders that he was pissed. Carol looked back over towards Tiffany and seen an unfamiliar shadow behind her.

"Tiffany!" Daryl mumbled picking up his knife and ran towards her to get the walker behind her. But before he could get any closer Tiffany backhanded her knife and stabbed the walker in its head. They all stood like that for seconds surprised by the others skills. Daryl felt red not only could he get there quick enough to save Tiffany but he couldn't even protect Carol.

"What the fuck is wrong with all ya woman!" Daryl pushed the table over making everything crash down onto the floor. He bent down and put his hands in his hair.

"Did ya not check the corners?" Tiffany asked walking around the basement with her knife on guard.

"Yes!" Daryl stood up defensively.

"I don't think Daryl would not check" Carol mumbled knowing it wouldn't help the situation.

"And did ya check the bodies layin' around?" Tiffany asked like she knew exactly what she was talking about. Daryl knew there where only a few bodies lying around here and there but he didn't know or think to check if they really where dead.

"Shu' up" Daryl reloaded his crossbow; he wasn't going to admit he was wrong especially not to Tiffany.

"Ya be surprised at how many times ya think that, that walker on the floor is dead when it really ain't" Tiffany said trying not to sound too cocky and made her way towards the stairs once her foot left the first step Carol went back to pick up everything she dropped from before. Daryl wanted to tell Carol this was exactly why he didn't want her to go on the run but something stopped him. They both walked out the store without a word.

* * *

**R&R**

_**Marvella.M**_


	15. Chapter 15: In love with ya love

**Don't worry about what I said in the author's note in Chapter 14 about one of Daryl and Carol getting a new love intrest because I found out from vickih that it is a rumour so take no notice of what I wrote about it in the last chapter haha sorry. Panic over. **

**Thank you for the reviews please keep them going and I'll update earlier. I like this chapter the most but there are a few hits for the next couple of chapters.**

Chapter 15: In love with ya love

* * *

Once they quietly got back to the mansion they stood around the car unloading there supplies that would hardly last a week.

"Daryl, I'm sorry" Carol pulled him aside everyone. She could see in his face he was still angry; they stood like that watching others talk to there loved ones. _This is that week_ Carol thought. This is the week that Carol misses Sophia the most; not that she didn't miss her all the time but there where still weeks that where better then others.

"Ya shouldn't be apologizin'" Daryl looked at his shoes. He needed to go into the woods alone. He needed to think and take his anger out on a walker or a squirrel rather then someone else.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have gone in the basement... I shouldn't have gone like you said" Carol looked up feeling Tiffany eyes staring at them with her hands folded from the distance but Carol ignored it.

"Just fuckin' leave it" Daryl started to walk but Carol got in front of him. They needed to talk about this; she couldn't have them argue over every little incident.

"We need to talk about this" Carol put both her hands on Daryl chest. She didn't look into his eyes put kept concentrating on her hands.

"I knew it was a fuckin' bad idea! I should have just put my foot down when ya wanted to go" Daryl shouted and packed away from Carol.

"I know, I should have done what you said. But I need to practice to get better just in case you're not around" Carol knew everyone eyes where on them now but she was surprised at how she didn't notice that Tiffany was the closeted to the two then the others. Normally everyone would back off if they started to argue.

"Ya shouldn't have to do put 'em bastereds down! I couldn't even safe ya in there! Ya had to be the one to put both walkers down! I should have done that not ya!" Daryl felt his body burning up. "Why couldn't ya just of stayed in the damn mansion huh?" He shouted.

"I know, I'm sorry" Carol looked away trying to fight the tears while Daryl shouted and repeatedly kept hitting the car. Everyone let him, he needed this anger out.

"No, no, no. Carol, ya goanna let him treat ya this way? Ya shouldn't be sorry!" Tiffany said over the racket from Daryl and pointed at him. Carol looked at Tiffany and she knew Tiffany was right. Carol shouldn't be apologizing she saved him.

"I shouldn't be sorry, Tiffany's right. If I didn't go down into the basement with you Daryl you could have been killed!" Carol shouted lightly but still surprising everyone. Daryl turned around and looked at her; he knew she was right he could have been killed and then they would have killed Carol when she would go down the basement to find him. He shivered at the thought.

"But it still don't mean that ya could have been killed in front of my eyes" Daryl shouted and then looked over to Tiffany. "AND YOU!" Daryl pointed at Tiffany. "You need to be on guard more! Ya could have had ya ass bit too" Daryl continued.

"What the fuck? I dealt with it!" Tiffany defensively shouted. That was it for Daryl, he needed the woods.

"Why is it that I always lose the ones I care for" Daryl shouted and walked towards the gates and into the woods.

* * *

She couldn't stop the tears. Carol whipped her tears away and looked at her surroundings. She was sat on their bed wanting to cry it out all alone. She hated arguing with Daryl it was just that he was so protective she couldn't do anything herself. It was like Daryl wrapped her in cotton wool and then kept her in a soft bouncy castle so then nothing would happen to her. Daryl couldn't keep her safe forever; they both knew that. But Carol knew he would keep her in cotton wool for as long as possible; but maybe she was complaining about nothing. Maybe if Daryl being protective was okay for Carol to take. Besides Daryl has saved and cared for her in the last couple of yeas more then Ed had done in his whole life. Maybe it was better for someone to care then for someone to not care at all. Carol jumped out her thoughts as she heard a heavy loud knock on her door.

"Come on in" Carol called out getting ready for the conversation she would be having with Daryl. She knew it was Daryl. She recognised the knock. The door opened and at Carol surprise it was Tiffany. Tiffany walked into the room and then the door closed.

"Thought I would check on ya" Tiffany said fiddling with her necklace. A million things went through Carol mind. Tiffany always acted tough like Daryl and Merle but deep down like Daryl she was soft. It was like Tiffany was one half of Daryl and another half of Merle. She acted like an asshole as Merle was and she always seemed to find her concerned for others, side which you guessed it, from Daryl.

"Why?" Carol asked unsure on what else to say.

"Ya are a Dixon too, right?" Tiffany jumped onto the top of the chest drawers and her hand went back instantly to fiddling with her necklace. Carol looked at her necklace but thought better then to ask a Dixon about there personal things. She has already gone down that road.

"Daryl and I aren't married" Carol told straight and watched as Tiffany body slouched in surprise.

"Oh" Tiffany open lips barley moved. Tiffany never really questioned if they where married because it was clear they where a couple.

"Well" Tiffany sighed "I actually came here to tell ya that ya and Daryl shouldn't argue" Tiffany looked down at her swinging legs. Carol smiled at how much Tiffany suddenly looked like a little girly girl. Maybe Tiffany was a girl who loved make-up and rang up guys at the end of the school day. What if Tiffany was never like what she is today, maybe this world changed her into a fighter. This world could have thrown all her make-up away for a knife.

"All couples argue" Carol sighed and watched as Tiffany turned back into the fighter.

"I know" Tiffany said defensively. "But what ya and Daryl have is somethin' that is so rare in this world" Tiffany looked up at Carol.

"What about you and your boyfriend" Carol asked. Tiffany had to still love her boyfriend no matter what he did. You can't lose love that quickly; in fact it's hard to lose the love when you have too. But something about Tiffany told Carol she wanted to go and look for him to have that hug every girl dreams.

"I never loved him. I thought I did but I didn't" Tiffany said slowly and continued "I've never loved anyone. The only thing I love is living in this new world; to be alone where I was always meant to be" Tiffany held her tears in and treasured the silence Carol was sat in.

"Seeing ya and Daryl made me realise that I can't love; it made me realise that I'm in love with ya and Daryl's love" Tiffany let a tear fall, she not crying because she weak; it's because Tiffany has been strong for too long. She shot up onto her feet quickly. Carol sat there is silence unsure on what to say. Everything Tiffany said felt true like she was telling Carol her whole life in a couple of words. Carol looked at her hands; here was a girl younger then Carol who has already given up on wanting to love. Maybe Tiffany cared about love in the old world because the ones that are heartless are the ones that cared too much.

"I see ya as a Dixon" Tiffany smiled and then winked. Before Carol knew it Tiffany had bolted out the room like Daryl would do in the first years of their friendship.

Carol felt more tears start to form.

* * *

Daryl walked out the woods feeling a lot of the anger flushed away. Once he got in the house it was quiet like the times when someone has just died from getting bit or shot. Daryl walked up the stairs to the corridor to find Tiffany rushing past him.

"What's the fuck wro-"Daryl started to ask but she interrupted him.

"Shut the fuck up" Tiffany whispered and walked past.

Daryl shook it off his shoulder and went into his room to find Carol sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong with Tiffany?" Daryl asked kicking off his boots and kneeling in front of Carol. He brushed his fingers on the bottom of her lip and moved them slowly to her jaw. He could never be angry at Carol for long.

"We where talking; it got emotional but she sees me as a Dixon though" Carol smiled still feeling her stained tears on her cheeks.

"That's because ya are in my eyes" Daryl pushed her back watching her lips as his found hers. Once he pushed her onto the bed she tried to swallow, but he was suddenly so close to her she couldn't even think. Not only did he reach for her, but he went straight for the buttons on her shirt. Instead of unbuttoning it, he tore her shirt open. Carol heard the scatter of buttons hitting the wood floor but never allowed her gaze to leave his face. She loved it when he was like this.

"I really thought I lost the two women I love the most today" Daryl whispered hovering over her. Carol smiled knowing he was referring to her and Tiffany. Daryl undressed her as if annoyed by the whole convention of wearing clothes. He wanted them off and wanted them off now. Daryl then unbuttoned her pants leaving her to manage the rest with her hands while he wrestled with his own clothes. Once they where both totally exposed to one another Daryl lowered his mouth to hers slowly. She gasped a little at the first touch of flesh to flesh while he eased his tongue into her mouth slowly and deeply. For an instant she was too surprised to react. She inhaled the warm, male scent of him. It acted like a powerful drug on her senses. She could feel the strength in his arms and the sleek power in his body. She could also feel the hard bulge from him against her.

"When we do this" He said into her neck. "When I'm fightin' for ya to see me again. Do ya know what I think about when I come back to ya?"

She shook her head, still unable to stop watching him.

"I'll think of this. This, now" Daryl said smiling into her neck. Now she understood why he wanted this. Not just because he wanted the pleasure. But because when he will be alone again, he will be alone thinking of her.

"I'll think of ya body" Daryl continued. "How it feels to be buried inside ya. How ya look at me, the sound of ya voice. The scent of ya skin. The taste of ya. How I want to keep ya safe. I love ya woman"

Daryl moved his hand, to her pussy.

"I love you" Carol whispered biting her lip and feeling the tears. Ed would never say what Daryl just said. Ed just wanted a quickie and then he would be gone but Daryl was different. He wanted her. Tiffany was right _again_ this was something they should treasure. She spread her legs wider, aware that this was turning her on in more ways than one. His hand moved faster as she started moving faster too against his length. As he dipped her fingertips into her and bringing them out every bit of skin between her legs was over-sensitized and needy, and everywhere he touched brought a different sensation, a different shock of pleasure. He then slid his fingertip around her entrance, then just around again, spreading her legs as wide as they would go. Carol let her hands fall, lightly running over the head of his member and then started to massage with her hands making his face turn with pleasure. Carol arched her back as he entered her without warning but sometimes that made it better. After a while Daryl found their rhythm. Carol couldn't keep herself from thinking that they where acting like it was the last time. The last time they would be together.

"Why does this feel like this is our last time" Carol whispered and then groaned feeling tears in her eyes from her orgasm. Daryl trusted into one last time and they both moaned loudly; enough to send him back into a second orgasm, something he'd only experienced once or twice in his life. Daryl fell beside her and pulled her into a hug covering them both with the blanket.

"There will never be a last time" Daryl said sleepily but didn't fall asleep until he knew Carol was.

* * *

**R&R - I will try and update after Tuesday next week because I have a college interview. Have a good day! ;) **

_**Marvella.M**_


	16. Chapter 16: I need ya alive

**Thank you for all the kind reviews on my interview I think I did well. Keep the reviews going ;) ! I am really unsure on this chapter and I feel like it's not one of the best ones I've wrote but please read. **

Chapter 16: I need ya alive

* * *

It has been months since the basement incident. But everything and everyone has been so busy since. Tiffany and Daryl where constantly hunting to get food on the table – they found a large deer a couple of weeks ago that took them hours to track. Daryl was so determined to get the deer but that's when he found out Tiffany was a fast runner - and not just fast, really fast. Tiffany then laughed when Daryl got in a bad mood when she shot it down before him.

Carol has been working along side Beth and Carl around the mansion. Beth and Carol have been cooking and cleaning while Carl has been keeping things quiet when Glenn, Maggie, Rick and Michonne where on the runs. One week Carol found a door right at the back of the mansion. All three of them inspected it to find four walkers probably the owners in the room. They dealt with it quickly and burnt the bodies. The three accepted to keep this to themselves.

Carol and Daryl hardly got anytime alone and when they did it was a quick kiss or hug at night before Daryl had to go on watch duty. It was like they just couldn't find the time they had before. Like they where fighting too hard to keep the other safe that they didn't find the time to actually treasure it.

Today when Carol woke up to an empty bed like she has been doing for the last couple of months she remembered that everyone was staying at the mansion for today. She lifted herself up feeling a pain deep down in her heart – it felt like a bad gut feeling. She ignored it and went down to the kitchen to find her breakfast already made on the table. She grumbled at the thought she should have made it but she quickly lost that thought when she found a note.

_I found out about the walkers ya dealt with. We will be talkin later. But for now be careful and remember I need ya alive because I love ya._

_Daryl._

Carol smiled feeling the happy tears fill her eyes. She didn't care if he found out about the stupid walkers because the note meant so much. She folded it up and slipped it into her back pocket. She would carry it because even though they haven't spent much time together these last couple of months she always knew that she had a part of him in her back pocket.

Carol cleaned up the kitchen and walked into the hallway. Suddenly she flinched as the front door swung open. Everyone ran in shouting at each other and running in different directions. Daryl looked at Carol and ran towards her.

"The Governor he is here" Daryl shouted opening a closet and opening a gun bag. He picked up a gun checking if it was loaded and shoved it into Carol hands. He then repeated it for himself.

"If we start to lose" Daryl said quickly while everyone started to run back out the door.

"No Daryl" Carol begged but Daryl put both his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"If we start to lose ya need to leave this place... I love ya" Daryl kissed her forehead and looked at her deeply in the eyes. She looked deeply into his eyes and that's when she knew why it felt so different making love with him the other month. Because that was the last time, she was right. She wanted to pull him into an embrace and feel his soft lips on hers but before she knew it his existence disappeared and out the door like that was the last time they would see each other. She didn't have time to think anymore of it because she was already following the guns shots outside.

* * *

What the fuck was he thinking? Just leaving her like that. It killed him to see her eyes so sad and confused. They both knew the chances of seeing each other where slim especially with the Governor and his army of men. But he needed to fight not just for him and his group but for Carol and Tiffany. He ran and took cover from a car beside Tiffany.

"A sniper gun" Daryl lowered his eyes on the gun Tiffany was holding.

"It's more fun" Tiffany smirked.

Daryl rolled his eyes and stood from their cover aiming at the closest man and shot. He then aimed at another. The sound of his gun was followed by another shot as he watched the enemy fall down. He aimed again and was about to pull the trigger but no sound surrounded him. He took cover and reloaded with the bag of ammo beside them. He stood up again and watched as the enemies ran back and forth from cars but they never made it to cover because they fell by a sudden force, almost like they where tripping over the same thing. Daryl turned his head and realised it was Tiffany who was shooting every one in the open. She pulled the trigger on every fast beat watching as her target fell.

Tiffany looked through the scope and moved it around finding a target. She stopped when the marker was right on the Governor Head – she smiled and took and deep breathe. She could end this now in one shot. She curled her finger around the trigger and pulled but felt no vibration on her gun. She looked at it and grunted loudly – no ammo. She took cover to find ammo but there was none left. She had to get closer to the enemies it was the only way to take them all out unexpected. She took a pistol with a few rounds and held her knife with her other hand just in case of walkers - and jumped up. She ran fast that Daryl didn't even realise it until she was halfway down the gate taking cover on one of the Woodbury cars. Daryl felt his whole body tense at the feeling of her getting shot. He wanted to run after her and kick her ass. But that was until he seen the tank and more cars pull up. He felt a bullet bruise his shoulder and took cover quickly. They lost, they had no chance. He looked around only seeing Beth couple of feet away.

"Beth!" Daryl shouted over the noise.

"What!?"

"We need to get the fuck out of here!" He continued. He wanted to go and get Carol but he watched as she jumped into the car with the others.

"What about the others?" Beth asked but before he could answer Beth was pulled up by him from the arm off the ground and they started to run towards the side of the mansion.

* * *

Once Carol got out the mansion she ran straight towards Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Michonne. She scanned the area to find Tiffany at the bottom of the gate. Carol tutted of course Tiffany would risk her life dangerously. She looked for Daryl but couldn't find him anywhere –a wave of concern hit her. She started to shoot with the gun Daryl leaded her but it was no use they just kept coming. She then watched as Rick opened the car door and turned on the engine.

"We need to go!" Rick shouted. Glenn, Maggie, Michonne and Carol jumped into the car and sped out one of the open gates. Carol hissed when she got her leg caught on something but she didn't want to slow the other down. Once they where all in the car they drove fast away from the mansion but some of the cars from Woodbury turned up behind them.

"What we goin' to do?" Maggie shouted looking in the back window.

"We need to lose them!" Carol shouted and opened the window. She leaned out and aimed at there tiers. The others seemed to work out what she was doing and followed her flow.

* * *

Tiffany watched as the car drove away feeling nothing but pissed off. They left her on her own in a battle against fifty people or more. _Fuckers_ she thought.

"Tiffany!" Carl waved his arm at her from another car he was taking cover at. Tiffany smiled at how she was not the only one who had the idea of getting close to the enemies. Obviously Woodbury didn't know that most of them where gone because they where wasting ammo still shooting. Tiffany knew this was a good chance for her and Carl to sneak away. She nodded her head towards the woods and he got the hint.

* * *

**R&R - I am going to be doing differnt POV's in the next couple of chapters. **

_**Marvella.M**_


	17. Chapter 17: Chances are high

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was going to update tomorrow but I thought I would be nice and update tonight. **

**This chapter is just after Carol, Rick, Michonne, Maggie and Glenn escaped from the mansion. **

Chapter 17: Chances are high

* * *

They lost the Woodbury cars stalking them after a while. Carol rested her head on the window not caring one bit about how cold and uncomfortable it felt. She watched the nature pass them not knowing the slightest where they are or where they are going. But just looking at the woods reminded her of Daryl. She wanted and needed his comfort and her safeness around him. All she wanted was his big musically arms to wrap around her and tell her everything was going to be just fine. But she knew that is not going to happen, because she didn't even know if he was alive. She felt the tears start to slip out her eyes but made herself stop when she lifted her head from the window.

"Where's Carl?" Rick said looking towards the back of the car and then onto the road again. Carol could hear the worry in his voice.

"I don't know" Michonne calmly answered from the passenger side seat.

"I thought he was with us" Rick continued keeping his eyes on the road but really Carol knew what he was going through right now. That's when Carol brain clicked. She seen Carl with Tiffany when they where driving out the mansion. They both looked like they where setting off.

"He's with Tiffany" Carol said feeling Glenn and Maggie's eyes on her. Rick looked back at Carol and then quickly back to the road.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, they both looked like they where just about to set off" Carol reassured.

A couple of silent minutes pasted and Carol was sure that Rick was about to jump out his seat and have a tantrum over Carl. Everything came back to her then – all the feelings she was going through when she lost Sophia. The doubt that they would never find her and that she was gone forever. Maybe that's the similar feelings Rick is feeling.

"Carl will be okay. His chances are high with Tiffany" Carol broke the silence. It was true what she said. She knew that Carl being with Tiffany probably has more of a chance then all five of them in this car together. Surviving in the open with the walkers was nothing new to Tiffany – Carol knew that.

"Your right" Rick agreed feeling his body relax.

Carol's thoughts went back to Daryl. She couldn't really comprehend that he was really gone. Never again would she see his small smiles and nods or even his outbursts when he was angry. Never again she would she see his protective side. Never again will Carol feel his arms wrapped around her at night and there small little flirting they did. Carol heart felt like it is sinking. It feels like nothing's going to get better and there's nothing to look forward to. Then she thought, what_ is the point of living my life when Daryl's gone?_

"We always keep spare tents in the car boot. Maybe we could set up camp before it gets dark - we are running out of gasoline as it is" Glenn spoke up.

"Okay, we set camp and find some more supplies tomorrow" Rick agreed while stopping the car at the side of the road in the middle of nowhere.

"We can't leave four of our own out there" Maggie said clearly worrying about Beth.

"And we won't. We will keep our eyes peeled for anything" Rick got out the car to check the camp grounds.

* * *

Once they set up three tents, Michonne and Rick shared as well as Glenn and Maggie. Carol claimed the tent on her own because she needed to be alone; she needed to think before she did something stupid with a gun.

They had a Granola bar each for dinner and decided Rick will take over Michonne from watch duty in a couple of hours. Carol sat in her tent staring at the gun sat next to her. She could quickly do it and then she would be gone. But gone with Daryl and they wouldn't have to fight no more, she wouldn't have to be afraid of what's going to happen next in her alone life if it was for this gun. She wanted to be with him because he was the only person that kept her going, wanting to keep going. Carol then remembered her back pocket. She quickly but carefully took the note out her pants and read it over and over feeling the tears never fall as much as they where falling right now. She decided. She decided she wanted to go and be with Daryl. She picked up the gun slowly taking off the safety and was about to pull it to her head.

"Carol, can I come in?" Maggie said from out the tent. Carol quickly lowered the gun and hid it under the covers. She whipped her tears away and put the note back into her pocket. _Talk about bad timing_ she thought.

"Yeah" Carol called out once she was ready and watched as Maggie zipped back up the tent once she walked in. She sat opposite Carol and looked deeply into her eyes knowing Carol had been crying.

"Glenn though it was better if I came and talked to you. You know girly chat and all" Maggie smiled friendly and then placed a hand on Carol's hand.

"Daryl's okay. You know what he would be like if he found out you where worrying like this" Maggie reassured. Carol was confused. What did she mean Daryl was okay. He was dead.

"Daryl's okay?" Carol asked lowering her eyebrows.

"Yup" Maggie smiled.

"I thou- ... I thought he was... dead?" Carol asked again feeling her knee hit the gun under the covers.

"No, No. He's with Beth. I seen them run into the woods" Maggie told. Carol smiled believing this woman. Daryl wouldn't be dead, how stupid was she to even think that. Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon.

Once Maggie left after a couple of minutes talking, Carol picked up her gun and took the safety off. Maggie saved her without even realising it.

* * *

**R&R**

_**Marvella.M**_


	18. Chapter 18: I'm tired of runnin'

**Thank you for the reviews once again, they make me smile and wanna wright more! This chapter is a small one so please forgive me. **

**This is just after Beth and Daryl escaped from Woodbury's outburst. **

Chapter 18: I'm tired of runnin'

* * *

"I right here" Daryl called with an arrow in his mouth and reloading another. He watched as Beth ran in front of him in the high white grass. They ran across a field only hoping nobody or nothing was following behind. Daryl grunted again as Beth looked behind her shoulder to make sure he was still there – where else was there to go.

"Where should I go?" Beth called over her shoulder. This is where Daryl needed Tiffany; she ran fast she knew where to go. Not that he was complaining about Beth it was just that Tiffany and he could read each other minds, a bit like him and Merle could.

"Just keep runnin'!" Daryl called trying to come up with a plan in his head. He looked behind to find a walker obviously from the prison running after them. He didn't want to use his arrow because he was running out of them as it is, so they kept running.

They ran for a couple of minutes until Beth couldn't fight anymore strength. They stopped on the edge of a road and looked back at where they just ran. It wasn't far but my god it felt like miles. Daryl spotted the walker still running and raised his crossbow. Once it got past the grass he bolted the arrow in-between its eyes and watched as the blood flew in different directions while the body fell uselessly. Daryl walked up to the walker and pressed his foot on the head to retrieve his arrow.

"Was that following us the whole time?" Beth asked walking up to Daryl and only got a grunt in response.

"And you left it to follow us?" Beth asked again not understanding why Daryl left the walker to follow.

"Yup – 'cause I knew ya would panic if I told ya" Daryl walked back onto the road and checked both ways for any threats before reloading his crossbow.

"What now?" Beth asked in breaths. _We are goin' to find Carol and Tiffany that's what _Daryl thought and was about to say but his concern for his family got the better of him.

"We're hold in a store for the night, find the others tomorrow" Daryl answered and started to walk down the road.

He was so determined to return to Carol and he would be like a bullet if he only knew where she was – or Tiffany for that matter. He promised himself that he would do anything to protect Carol and he already felt like he has broken it. If he doesn't find her or even if she didn't survive he could never forgive himself. _Fuckin' hell don't think shit like that, she goanna be alright_ he thought. If only he kept her beside his side when he was talking to her in the mansion while everything broke off she would be here right now. They kept walking until they found a house on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. Daryl stopped and took in the house. It was small and even had a car in the driveway. He then looked up and into the sky to find it had darkened only hoping Carol was not doing anything stupid.

"It's as good as any" Daryl started to walk up the steps and towards the door. Beth decided to stay behind him but not get into his way. He checked the house and thankfully there where no walkers. He walked back down the stairs to find Beth hovering around the hallway.

"I think you have missed a room" Beth pointed towards a door near the front door. Daryl nodded once to her and opened it slowly hearing the squeak he hated because it always blown his cover. Daryl checked the corners of the small room and was surprised at what he was seeing.

"Whoa" He looked at all the food stocked up.

"Oh my god, its food" Beth said walking into the room and picking up a box. Daryl looked at the back of Beth head.

"No shit"

* * *

"How long are we going to stay here?" Beth asked. They where sat in the front room feasting on the food but also keeping a lot for another day or for the others when they found them.

"A couple of days. Tomorrow we will hotwire that car on the driveway and look for the others" Daryl said looking out the window for any threat even though it was hard for him to see anything in the dark.

"Okay" Beth said silently praying for her sister.

"Carol and Tiffany are going to be okay" Beth continued and got comfortable on the floor for sleep.

Daryl sighed as Beth fell asleep a couple of minutes later. He missed Carol. All he wanted was to feel her. He loved her so much that he was convinced that he would find her alive in one piece. He tried to remember that night months ago but it wasn't as good as having Carol beside his side. It will not be there last time together again after he finds her.

"I'm tired of runnin'" Daryl whispered to himself and looked at the moon that Carol and Tiffany could be looking at.

* * *

**Marvella.M**


End file.
